Surviving The Badlands
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: After Finally Having The Vacation they have been always missing,...Kitty and Matt, Make their way Home to Dodge , But Meet with some Troubles along the way ...while also in the company of a troubled young Girl...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual; just taking our friends out to play. Will put them back when I'm done!

Note: Thank you so very much to all the readers, for all your kind reviews and support and patience during my last story. Real life caused a crucial snag and well… Real life takes priority.

PT.1

Surviving The Badlands

Tiny beams of light peeped through the sheer curtains on the windows. That along with the cool spring breeze crossed the room, just enough to stir the sleepy redhead as she slightly rolled, smiling as she felt the hard muscular body of her handsome Cowboy lying sound asleep beside her. Snuggling up close against his back, she was wishing for just a few more minutes, make that a few more hours, maybe days.

"UMMMMM." He now began to stir as well.

In her deep sultry voice, she said. "Morning, Cowboy!"

"Ummmmm. Morning, Honey. Do I smell food?"

Now giggling, "Ohhh, Cowboy. Of course, you do. And to think, you barely have your eyes open."

Now turning to face her and enveloping her in his large frame. "What are you trying to say, Ma'am?"

"Oh, me? Not a thing." Still trying not to laugh aloud. "Matt, this week has gone by so quickly. I wish we had more time."

Nodding, "I know, Honey. But, no."

"I know. I appreciate that we at least had this week with no interruptions. That in itself was a miracle. And St. Louis was beautiful. I thank you for making this trip with me and making it so special."

"Well, it's early yet. Maybe we can still have some fun." He said now smiling at her with a sheepish grin.

"Why, Matt Dillon."

Playfully rolling her beneath him. "You're still mine for a few hours, Miss Russell."

A few hours later, they had packed up and had breakfast in the hotel dining room. They sat at a table by the window in a quiet corner, continuing their private conversation.

Kitty was gently picking pieces of bacon from Matt's plate just as she always did. And she fed him pieces of her sweet rolls. It was as if no one else was in the room. It wasn't often, they could be so free with one another.

Then…

Suddenly, before them, stood a man, a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes. Clearing his throat, he said, "Excuse me? You, Marshal Dillon?"

Matt looked up, seeing this man wore a badge, nodded. "Yes, I'm Dillon. And you are?"

"Tanner. Sheriff Tanner. I understand you'll be on this mornings stage."

"Yes, that's right. Why?"

"Well, I got a wire that there may be some trouble ahead. There'll be a strong box and another trunk carrying gold pieces going into Fort Dodge. I have one man riding shot gun with the driver but I'd be obliged if I knew you were aware of the situation and..."

Matt quickly raised his hand. "I understand. I'll back him up. Just tell me this." Matt asked. "The passenger list?"

Tanner scratched his chin. "Well, best I can tell right now, leaving St. Louis is yourself and a Kitty Russell."

Matt looked to Kitty.

"Matt, It's alright." Kitty said.

Tanner looked at Kitty, acknowledging that he now knew she was Kitty Russell. "And I believe one other passenger is a gentleman."

"Ok." Matt answered.

Tipping his hat, Tanner left.

Furrowing her brow, "Matt, do you think there will be any real trouble?"

Shaking his head, "I'm sure Tanner is just being careful."

"Why am I not convinced?" Kitty said in a worried tone.

"Kit, don't let what he said bother you."

After breakfast, they headed for the stage depot. The depot master and stage driver were loading up the bags. "Hello, Folks. We'll be ready to shove off in a few minutes. Just have to add these last few bags."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Kit, I'll never understand why women need to travel with so many bags?"

Slapping at his arm. "Just never you mind about my bags!"

The driver, overhearing Matt's comment, walked away laughing. "You folks can come on board, if you like, and get comfortable."

Matt opened the door, helping Kitty up inside. Then he stopped. "Kit, I'll be right back." Walking over to the driver.

"Can I do something for you, Sir?" The driver asked.

"No, no. I'm Matt Dillon, United States Marshal out of Dodge. Sheriff Tanner informed me about your delivery that's going on to Fort Dodge and your strong box. I just wanted you to be aware of my presence, if we should run into any problem."

"Oh yes. Thank you, Marshal."

"Thank you." Matt replied before joining Kitty, along with another gentleman. Their stage left St. Louis along with a man, Stan Morgan, riding shot gun with Bud, the driver.

Kitty sat back, took a deep breath and slightly leaned into Matt. "Well, Cowboy," she said in a soft tone, so as just for him to hear. "Soon we'll be back in Dodge and back to our day to day routine." Then she let out a *SIGH*.

"Well, now, Kit, that doesn't have to be so bad, now does it?" Giving her that sheepish grin.

Quickly, she flashed him a devilish smirk. "Well, I guess we'll have to see what we can come up with, Marshal." Letting out a small giggle, trying not to disturb their traveling companion.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

Surviving The Badlands

The stage had made several stops over the two days. Then, they reached Joplin, Missouri. The driver pulled in, telling the passengers that they could all stretch their legs and have breakfast. They would have about an hour before leaving again.

Exiting the stage, Matt helped Kitty down. "Kit, why don't you get us a table? I need to talk to the driver. I'll just be a minute."

Smiling. "Ok, Cowboy." As she crossed the street. Her presence did not go unnoticed in the town of Joplin. Several of the men folk offered to help her across the street, and hold the door for her even offered to get her a table and even join her.

Smiling, "Thank you, Gentlemen, but no thank you." Smiling at the thought if Matt could see them.

Matt stood talking to the stage driver. "Ok, you say an hour?"

"Oh, Marshal, I'm staying right here. I'm just going to water and feed the horses and let them rest up."

"Ok. I'll just be over at the café if you need me." And as he turned, he noticed all the attention Kitty was getting from the local men folk. Quickly, he joined her.

"Told you I'd just be a minute, Kit."

"Oh, I didn't doubt you at all, Cowboy." Smirking at him.

With a twisted smile, "Let just get something to eat and get out of here, ok?"

Holding back a smile, "Anything you say, Marshal!"

While they were eating , Kitty couldn't help but notice a young girl, sitting off in a corner table alone. Something about her caught Kitty's attention. She wasn't sure just what it was but something just kept making her look back at this young girl.

Maybe it was something that reminded her of herself many, many years ago. This girl wasn't much more than the age Kitty was when she first came to Dodge. Although, Kitty had been out on her own and out in the world a bit, something in this girls eyes just drew Kitty in.

After breakfast, they headed back towards the stage. Boarding, Matt noticed this tiny young girl all alone, standing there.

"Excuse me, Sir. If you don't mind…" She was now trying to reach for the handle to pull herself up to step into the stage.

Quickly, Matt slipped his hands around the sides of her waist, lifting her. "There you go. Right up in there. You ok?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Sir."

"No problem."

As she sunk into the seat, her eyes met Kitty's. Quickly she lowered them.

Softly, Kitty spoke. "Hello, I'm Kitty Russell. Didn't I see you at the café?"

Swallowing hard, nodding and in a light whisper. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Are you alright?" Kitty asked.

Inhaling deeply, "Yes, Ma'am."

Kitty could see this young girl was trembling. "What's your name?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Ann, Ann Pr… ah, Kirkland. Ann Kirkland."

"Well, Ann. Where are you headed?"

"I… I… California."

"Well, that's a long way for such a young girl and all alone?"

"Oh. Oh, no. No, Ma'am. I'm meeting someone along the way."

Kitty could tell something was wrong by the way Ann spoke and seemed so scared. But she wasn't sure what to think.

"I'm just very tired, Ma'am. I think I'll try to take a nap while we ride."

Nodding Kitty agreed.

Matt joined Kitty on the stage, noticing the puzzled look on Kitty's face. Kitty continued to study Ann.

"Kit, you ok?"

Patting his arm and nodding. "I'm ok, Cowboy."

But he knew something was bothering her. After all these years, he could tell, even when she denied it. He watched the way she watched Ann. Like a Momma watching her young.

When the driver announced they were pulling into the next weight station, Ann stirred. "Oh, wow! I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Ok, folks." The driver announced. "Gonna stop here for a bit and water the horses. Food inside, if ya like. Maybe you ladies would like to freshen up."

Kitty winked at Ann. "Come on. We could both use a little fresh air and freshening up, huh?"

Smiling, "I guess so." Ann agreed.

Bud Morrison, the driver, he was relatively new to this run. He had taken over after the last driver passed away. He had driven it a few times as a fill in driver, so when the run opened up, the overland line offered it to him rather than train a new man.

Morrison pulled Matt aside, while watering and feeding the horses. "Marshal? If you have a minute?"

"Sure, Morrison."

"Marshal, I just got word that the usual road we take is washed out so we'll have to take a detour. It will take us longer and out of our way but unless we go the detour, we could wait for weeks before the road is passable again."

"How much longer?"

"One maybe two days. We've gotta go through the badlands."

Matt Inhaled deeply, exhaled and rolled his eyes. But he knew they couldn't sit for weeks waiting for the road to clear. "Ok, Morrison. Do it!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

Surviving The Badlands

Kitty and Ann freshened up in the back room of the weigh station then sat and had a little something to eat while the men chatted outside, watering the horses.

Matt took notice that Morgan, the rider with Morrison, was a rather quiet man. Matt motioned to Morrison. "This guy been with the line long?"

Shaking his head, "Nah. Sheriff met him in town and hired him to ride along with me as shot gun. He says he's rode with other drivers. Sheriff says he looks to be a good fella, ya know, the strong type. And as long as he gets the job done, its good nough fer me. You kin tell the women folk we're bout ready to pull out now."

Inside, Kitty sat watching Ann. Ann was looking a little green. Moving closer to her, "Ann, Honey, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. I guess this traveling was a bit more than I thought it would be." Now placing her hand across her stomach.

Kitty raised her brow. "Oh, Sweetheart, are you…"

But just then Matt opened the door. "Ladies, we're ready to go."

Ann straightened herself up. "Oh, Ok. Thank you." And quickly walked out the door, passing Matt.

Kitty shrugged her shoulders and followed.

Once they were off, Matt leaned towards Kitty. "Morrison says we'll have to detour. The road, this stage usually takes, is washed out up ahead. So we will be delayed by two days. So, Kitty, looks like you do have me to yourself for two extra days." He said smiling at her.

Smirking back at him. "Not exactly what I had in mind, Cowboy!"

About an hour into the ride, Matt and Kitty heard the sounds of horses and voices. Then shots were fired.

Matt could hear Morrison yell out.

"What is this?"

Matt looked beyond the curtain to see two men with guns. Quickly, he grabbed Kitty and Ann. "Get down and stay down." Matt slipped out the door with the gentleman, with them, following and crouching down on the ground behind Matt.

More shots were fired. As Matt fired, he noticed Morgan was firing in his direction, hitting the man behind Matt. He was a businessman , a banker from St. Louis. Another man hit Matt after Matt hit one of them. They had already killed Morrison.

Morgan yelled out. "Hey! Don't shoot. The gold is up top and the strong box is under the driver's seat."

The second man, sitting on his horse, pointed his gun at Matt. "You! Up slow. Un-hitch those horses. You help him." He said, pointing to the banker behind Matt.

As they both began un-hitching the horses, Morgan just stared at Matt with a cold stare. Morgan grabbed the trunk and strong box, tying it with a rope.

The bandit was now looking at Morgan. "Well, are you coming with us?"

"What about them?" Morgan asked, pointing to Matt and the banker just as Kitty and Ann stepped out from inside.

"Ahh, they'll never catch up to us without horses."

Morgan looked back but then rode off with them.

Ann's face went cold and pale.

Kitty quickly sat her down, and then rushed to Matt. "Cowboy! Here, let me see." He had taken a bullet in the leg. "Ohhhh, Cowboy!"

Grabbing the canteen from the stage, she reached for his leg. "Here," she said, pouring a little over the bleeding wound then sitting down beside him, lifting her dress and ripping her petticoat into long strips then tying it around his leg, trying to stop the bleeding. Then reaching in one of the bags she found a small flask of whiskey. "Here, Cowboy. Take some of this."

Quickly, after Matt, taking a drink herself, she then turned to the banker. "Let me have a look at that." He had a hole in his arm. His wound was a through and through. He was more in shock than anything else. He couldn't believe that someone actually had the nerve to shoot him.

He looked up at Kitty. "Madam! I am Charles Parnelle. I'm the president of the St. Louis Bank and Trust."

Furrowing her brow, confused and very disinterested in his line of work. "Well, Mr. Parnelle, or whatever your name is, congratulations!" She said, tying up his arm.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ann sitting quietly but shaking, arms wrapped around her middle section. Sliding over to her, she hugged her, "Oh, Ann, Honey. We're going to be alright. I know it looks bad but it will be ok." She said, now reaching up and cupping her face with one hand.

Kitty turned and looked around. There was nothing in sight for miles. She just sat there and exhaled deeply.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

Surviving The Badlands

Kitty gathered a few things then sat back by Matt. "Cowboy? Cowboy, there is nothing around for as far as the eye can see. How's this leg feeling?"

"Ah, Kit, I'll be alright."

"Yeah, sure you will." She shook her head. "Ah, Matt. That bullet has got to come out of there. You know that, as well as I do. Well, I've seen Doc do it hundreds of times." Then huffing out a small giggle, "Many of them out of you! I'm game if you are?"

"Now, Kit, wait a minute. I trusted you to handle a blade when it was to shave me, but, and believe me, if I wasn't stuck in a bed…."

"Well, Cowboy. You didn't have much choice then and you have less of a choice now." She said, smirking back at him. "And with that remark, it's a good thing I love you."

Matt Just twisted his face and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's a good thing!" He looked around. "Kitty, maybe we need to try and find a way to some shelter first. We can't stay here for long."

"Yeah, you're right, Matt. We'll be losing daylight before long and we need to find water."

"Say, Kit, that young girl, what's her story?"

Exhaling, "Well, I've only talked to her a little but I have the feeling there's something…"

"What, Kit? She in some kind of trouble?"

"Well, she was really jumpy when she got on back in Joplin. Matt there's several things I can't quite put my finger on with this child."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, she's not who she says she is and two that girl is running scared. I'm not sure from what, or who, but she's running hard. And I can't help but think there's something between that Morgan fella and Ann."

"Ah, now, Kitty…"

"No, Matt. There was something when the guns were firing and he decided to go with those two men."

"Kitty, what are you talking about?"

"Matt, I saw something in his eyes, the way he looked at Ann before he rode off with them and the way she looked at him. Matt, I know women and I definitely know men. Volumes were said between those two without a word."

"Kitty, now, how'd you get all that?"

Shaking her head, "Matt Dillon, I've always said it and it's true. You have so much to learn about women and their men. Believe me, I have the feeling, with time, there's a lot more we will learn about this child, before this is all over."

As Matt and Kitty were talking, Parnelle yelled over. "So, Lady! You a Doctor or what?"

Looking over her shoulder, "No! But I'm the closest you're gonna get to one out here."

"Well, this arm is bleeding again."

Shaking her head, "Let me look at it." He was shuffling all around. "Well, if you'd sit still and stop moving it, like I told you, it wouldn't be bleeding again." She rewrapped his arm. It was really barely a flesh wound but he carried on like it was much more.

After finishing up with him, she went to check on Ann who was sitting quietly off by herself. Sitting down beside her, "Ann, are you ok?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, Miss Kitty, I'm fine. Is your friend going to be alright?"

"Uh huh. Matt will be fine. I'm gonna have to take that bullet out but he's a strong man. Look, Ann. We're going to have to try and get out of here. That means we are going to have to walk out of here."

"Oh, walk?"

Nodding and furrowing her brow. "Well, it's either crawl or walk and I'd rather walk. How about you? We'll all go together. We just need to find some shelter and more water and possibly some help. You think you can do that? Walk, I mean?"

Just then Ann stood and took off the cloak she was wearing. With her back to Kitty, saying as she turned, "Well, I guess I can, for a little while."

Kitty's face now dropped. Ann was not only expecting but she was much further along than Kitty had realized. Once she removed the cloak she was hiding under, Kitty couldn't hide her surprise. "Oh, Ann. I guessed, back at the weigh station, that you were expecting but…"

Dropping her head and nodding. "Yes, I know. My cloak hides just how much."

"Oh, it sure did. Ann, when exactly are you…"

"Oh, Miss Kitty, in about four weeks."

Kitty threw up both hands, shrugged her shoulders, threw her head back and said, "Oh, of course you are." Now rubbing her neck and saying to herself. "Oh, Heavens!"

Kitty rejoined Matt. "Ohhh, Cowboy. I think we're making camp here tonight."

"Kit, honey, you ok? You're white as a sheet."

"Matt, I need to get that bullet out of you. I have a high faluting banker over there who's useless and a pregnant girl that is surrounded in mystery. Oh and by the way, she's expecting that little bundle in four weeks!"

"What? Wait a minute, Kitty. She didn't look…"

"Oh, I know. The cloak hid a lot. Wait till you see her."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

Surviving The Badlands

The following morning, Kitty woke just about dawn. She noticed Parnelle rifling through the bags on the top of the stage. "Hey, Banker man. What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Startled by her voice, he nearly fell. "You could scare a man half to death like that, you know?"

Now standing with both hands on her hips. "Really? Can't say that it wouldn't be my pleasure. What are you doing up there?"

"Oh, well, I was just looking for something."

"Uh huh. In my bags?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know these were yours, Madam."

"Oh? Are petticoats the latest in banker fashion, these days?"

When he looked down, he was now holding her petticoats in his hand. Quickly he dropped them. "Oh, no, Madam. It was purely a mistake. I assure you."

"Give me that bag."

He handed it to her.

"Now, get down from there." Knowing he was searching for something, she could see he had been through most of the bags. "Here." She said, tossing him a bottle of good whiskey. "Try this."

"MADAM!"

"Oh, go on. It's good whiskey. I'm pretty sure that's what you were looking for."

"I never…"

"No, you probably never had that stuff. But it's pretty darn good." Smirking at him. "I'd drink up. We have a good walk ahead of us today."

"Walk?"

"Yeah, walk. You don't plan on spreading your wings do you?" And she turned and walked away.

She gathered up several things, she knew she could carry, things she could use later for bandages. Ann mentioned she had some sewing things, not much but it might help.

Matt had called Kitty aside. "Kit, I want you to go in my bags, get what you need from there. Don't say anything to the others."

"Ok, Matt. Matt..."

"It's alright, Kit. We'll be alright."

Kitty and Ann found some long sticks, that she fastened into a kind of bracing for his leg till they could try to get to some better shelter. Then they all began walking slowly away from the stage.

After a few hours, they began slowing down. Matt was in pain. Kitty was feeding him whiskey, hoping it would help but Ann was tiring and Parnelle was starting to complain about the heat. It was almost high noon. He just kept rattling on and on about how hot it was.

Finally, Kitty yelled out. "Will you, SHUT UP! We're all tired and hot. But we have no choice. We can't stay out here."

"Lady, you don't even know where here is."

"No, I don't. But I have a damned good name for it. But you're not helping things either."

"Well, I don't have to go on with you all, if I don't choose too."

Kitty stopped. Matt looked at Parnelle. "Look, Parnelle, we're all in this situation together. Let's just make the best of it and find shelter."

Shaking her head, "No, Matt. That's fine. If he doesn't choose to go on with us…" Now, she was looking around them and watching the sky, particularly the vultures flying in circles. "Mr. Parnelle. You see those big black birds up there, circling?"

"Yes…what about them?"

"Well, they are looking to feed."

"And I'd be interested, why?" He asked sarcastically.

"Look around you, Mr. Parnelle. What do you see?"

"Nothing. We're stuck in this God forsaken place. There's nothing."

"Exactly. Just us. They are vultures. They feed on bodies. Dead ones!"

Parnelle stopped and looked Kitty square in the face and said nothing. He went back to Matt's side, then said, "Shall we go? There must be something around here?"

Kitty squared her shoulders, smiled over at Ann and winked.

Ann was really starting to slow down. "Miss Kitty, I just can't go on any further. Can we rest a bit?"

Nodding, Kitty stopped. "Matt, let's stop here for a few minutes. You and Ann need the rest." Kitty was trying to stretch what water they had to make it last and further walking would take more water.

She thought she felt a warm breeze but it was stirring up dust. This was making it harder to see. She took pieces of cloth, wet them and gave one to Ann to cover her nose and mouth.

Parnelle walked up ahead a bit, then came back. "Madam…"

"Mr. Parnelle, my name is Kitty, Kitty Russell."

"Miss Russell, just up ahead, it looks like there might be a place with a few trees. Small ones, but…"

Quickly, Kitty asked, "How far?"

"Not far at all."

"Ann, Honey, do you think you could make it?"

"I'll try."

Matt looked at Kitty and just nodded as they made their way to the spot Parnelle saw. There was a cluster of about four trees. Kitty mumbled to herself. "Banker Man, you are useful after all."

Getting Matt and Ann settled, Kitty collapsed next to Matt. "Oh, Cowboy. We need to find a way out of here."

"Kitty, we're in the badlands."

"I have a better name for it. I remember being lost out here, once before."

Matt nodded. "And I found you."

"And I'm grateful for that. Now we need someone to find us."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

Surviving The Badlands

Dodge City, Kansas

Barney was just opening up the telegraph office for the start of his day. Setting up his desk, opening up his shades and just as he turned the sign on the door, he could hear the jingling sound of spurs coming down the boardwalk towards his shop. He knew quiet well it was none other than Festus Hagen.

"Well, good morning, Festus. Gonna be a hot one today, don't cha think?"

"Aw, Barney, I got me more impotin' things ta' think on then if'n it's gonna be hot. Ain't'cha got no word from Ol' Matthew yet?"

"Well, Festus, I'll take a look and see but I told ya yesterday, nothing came over the wire."

"Barney, it jest ain't like ol 'Matthew not ta let a feller know if'n he ain't gonna be some place when he says he is."

"Well, I promise ya, Festus, I'll come and tell ya just as soon as something comes over the wire."

Just then, Festus heard the morning stage coming down Front Street. He and Newly met it as it pulled up to the depot. They were anxious to see who was on this stage. Festus was up and looking in the windows. When he didn't see Matt or Kitty, he quickly looked at Newly then circled around to the driver.

Newly approached the driver. "You're a new man aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I came on a few days ago. I picked this stage up in Wichita when the previous driver didn't show. Actually the stage and the driver are missing. No sign of the passengers either. No one knows what happened to it or them. It left Joplin, Missouri and it usually makes a few stops at weigh stations along the way. You know to feed and water the horses and let the passengers rest, eat and stretch their legs a bit. But…"

Festus, now angry, snapped at him. "Ain't anybody gone lookin?"

"Don't know, Mister."

"Newly, Matthew and Miss Kitty be on that there stage."

"Friends of yours, Mister?"

"Yeah, Matthew is the Marshal of Dodge here and Miss Kitty, she is…"

Newly interrupted. "They're very good friends and something must of happened. Thank for your help."

"Newly, we gots'ta go look fer em."

"Festus, I'll deputize a few men and leave Burke and Sam in charge. I'm coming with you. If they're out there, they may need help. I know enough to help if they're in need. Get the horses and I'll go tell Sam and Burke."

"I'll git ur done directly, Newly."

Kitty searched around, finding a small, what looked to be, puddle of water. But she noticed the water was cool and fairly clean. Moving some of their things closer to it, she said, "Matt, this just might work. Could this be a small spring?"

"Possible, Kit."

"Ok, Cowboy. We have to do something with your leg." She started a fire, figuring to sterilize the knife and anything she was going to use. Cutting up more cloth, she looked at Matt. "Ok, Cowboy. I guess you'd better drink as much of this as you can." She handed him a bottle of whiskey.

Matt looked at it. "Well, at least it's the good stuff."

Giggling, "Did you expect less?" Kitty was shaking. Inhaling, she first felt with her finger to see how far it might be. Feeling the tip of the bullet. "Oh, Matt! It's right there. Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Rolling his eyes, "Says the woman holding a knife to my leg."

"Matt, please."

"Sorry, Kit."

Gently, she began prying into the hole in his leg. She could see his face wincing. Hers was just as much. At the same time, with a pair of tweezers, she tried to grip the bullet, slipping on the first try. "Ohhhhh! Matt, I'm so sorry. I wish Doc was here."

"No, Kit, it's all right. Try again."

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, "Ok." Once again she dug in and gripped both sides of the bullet. Once she felt it move, sliding it up as it came to the top. Quickly, she grabbed it with her fingers. "I got it! Cowboy, I got It!" She began to shake even more.

"Ok, Kit. Now, put the knife back in the fire and then press it against the open wound."

"What?" She yelled.

"Just do it. It will stop the bleeding. Then you can rewrap it up and keep it clean."

"Oh, Matt…"

"Kit, I need you to do this. Please, Honey."

Placing the knife back in the fire, then cringing, she closed her eyes and did just what he asked.

Matt muffled his pain. After a minute, he fairly moaned. "Ok, Kit, Honey. Look at me. I'm ok. Now, we just need to wrap it up again and where is that bottle?" Matt grabbed hold of her hands. "You did good, Kit. You did real good." He could feel her shaking.

Just when the two of them started to drift off to sleep, they were awaken by Ann's loud screams.

"Miss Kitty, help me. Help me, please."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

Surviving The Badlands

Festus and Newly headed out for Joplin, Missouri figuring that was the last known place the stage was seen. Their plan was to take the route the stage would have take to see if they could figure out what may have happened. Or hopefully meet up, along the way, with someone who may have information.

Festus was confident his tracking skills would come in handy. Newly was hoping he wouldn't have to use what knowledge he had as a doctor but if they did need him, he would be able to help his friends. They knew they had a long road ahead and they were determined to find their friends.

Hearing Ann's screams for help, both Matt and Kitty jumped. Matt, not being able to move as quickly, started up anyway.

Kitty stopped him. "Cowboy, don't. I'll go." Quickly, she ran in Ann's direction. As she approached, she noticed Ann was on the ground kicking and screaming and Parnelle was straddled over her with his hands one on her throat and one trying to cover her mouth, yelling at her to shut up.

Kitty grabbed at his shirt collar. "PARNELLE, GET OFF OF HER!"

As she pulled at him, he threw his arm back, tossing Kitty to the ground, which now only added to her anger. "UGHHHH!" Getting back on her feet she began hitting him. "I SAID GET OFF OF HER!" She was now reaching in her pocket.

The next thing he heard was the firing of a gun.

"THAT ONE WENT IN THE AIR, BUT I CAN PROMISE YOUTHE NEXT ONE WON'T!"

With his eyes wide open he said, "Whoa there, Madam! You just hold on there. That thing can be dangerous."

"This is a GUN, Mr. Parnelle and I'm very good with how to use it. Wanna try me?"

"Little Lady, maybe you had just better hand that over before you hurt somebody."

Now, Kitty broke out laughing. "Really? Is that a fact? Ann, are you alright?"

Ann, now standing up, straightening herself, nodding . "Yes, Miss Kitty. Thank you."

"No problem."

Making a quick move, Parnelle tried to jump at Kitty, thinking he'd take the gun away from her. But as he did, she fired hitting him square in the stomach, just as Matt was coming up from behind him. As he fell, Kitty quickly reached for Matt.

"Oh, Cowboy!"

"Kitty, you alright?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he is. Matt, something's strange about that man." Matt checked him and he was dead.

Kitty closed her eyes, shaking her head. She felt sick. Matt knew Kitty hated anything that had to do with killing.

"Miss Kitty, I'm so sorry." Ann sobbed.

Kitty, after settling Matt down off his leg, sat down beside Ann. "Ann? We need to talk, just us, woman to woman. What happened here? And I don't mean just Parnelle attacking you. There's more to this, isn't there? This wasn't that kind of attack, was it?"

Ann dropped her eyes. "No, Ma'am. I don't know where to start."

"Well, Honey, I 've always found the beginning a good place. I know you don't know me very well or really at all but in light of the fact that I just killed a man protecting you, from... well, I don't know what, maybe it's time you tell me. Let's start with your name." Kitty raised a brow. "Your real name? "

"You're right, Miss Kitty. I didn't tell you the whole truth. My name is Ann but it's not Kirkland. Ann Kirkland was my grandmother. I was named after her. I'm from St. Louis originally. I now live in Baton Rouge, Louisanna. But I had to get away from there."

"Running away?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. But Not from my parents. Mother died when I was a young girl and Daddy... well…"

Now Kitty was thinking of her own young life. "Ok, then who are you running from, Ann?"

"My, husband. I just can't stay there a minute more. Miss Kitty, he's… Well, he..."

"Oh, you don't love him anymore?"

"No, Ma'am. I never did. See, Jon Paul, he's thirty years my senior. He and Daddy made an arrangement to settle a debt. Daddy's debt."

"What?" Kitty looked at her, shocked.

"Yes. See, Daddy played cards, very badly I might add. And he lost big to Jon Paul. And once, when Jon Paul was in town and saw me there he took a liking to me. When Daddy couldn't pay his debt, he told Daddy if he would marry me off to him the debt would be forgiven."

"Oh, Ann!"

"But after the marriage, he was so mean. He beat me all the time and I never saw Daddy again. I tried to get away but he always caught me and the beating would be worse. The last time he had men track me down so I wouldn't know who they were. His family has money, so no matter where I go no one would help me. He has power."

"Baton Rouge, you said?"

"Yes, that's right. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I was born and raised in New Orleans. This Jon Paul, who are his people? Who is the family, Ann?"

Ann hesitated. "PreJean. Jon Paul PreJean."

Kitty held her breath. "Ohhh, I see Jon Paul would be Eduard PreJean's son?"

"Oh, yes, my father –in-law."

"I know of the family quite well. Ann, how long have you been running?"

"Several months now."

"Does he know about…"

Ann placed her hand on her stomach. "Yes. But, Miss Kitty, this baby… this baby is not Jon Paul's."

"Oh, Ann. Maybe you'd better tell me the rest."

"See, the last time he chased me down, he sent some of his men after me. They really didn't know the whole story but one man, when we talked and got to know one another, and he saw the way Jon Paul treated me, didn't like it. In time we fell in love and we made a plan to get away. When the time was right, I'd get a divorce and we'd be married. We made a plan to travel separately. They'd be looking for us to be together. We were going to meet up."

Kitty now looked at Ann. "And you did but something changed?"

"Oh, no, Ma'am. You don't understand. He's a good man. I know there's a good reason for what he did and I know he'll explain when he can. He wouldn't just leave us."

"Ann…"

"Miss Kitty, how'd you know?"

"Ann, I saw the way you two looked at one another. Ann, when they catch him, he'll go to jail. Marshal Dillon will have to arrest him."

"Who?"

"Matt Dillon, the Marshal."

"You mean your friend?"

Nodding, "Yes, Honey."

"He's a Marshal? Oh, Miss Kitty, please. Stan, he's not an outlaw." Now Ann was crying heavily.

Kitty wrapped her arms around her. "Here, here, sweetheart. Let's not worry about that right now. Maybe you should try and rest. We'll talk about this more later, because I know there's more."

"Yes, okay. Miss Kitty?"

"Yes, Ann."

"That man, the one you shot, he was working for my husband too."

Kitty stood staring at Ann with brow furrowed and arms crossed, shaking her head, totally confused.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

Surviving The Badlands

Returning and setting next to Matt, Kitty inhaled deeply. "Oh, Cowboy. I was right. There was a whole lot more to Ann then she was letting on."

"Is she in some kind of trouble?" He asked.

"Well, you could say that. Matt she's running from her husband. Matt, he's been abusing her something awful and he's from a very powerful family. The PreJean's. UGH!"

"Kitty, you say that like you're familiar with them?"

Nodding. "All too well. They are a well too do Louisiana family. Not only is there money and they can buy whatever they want, they usually just take what they want. Eduard PreJean once took a liking to yours truly and well... I wasn't quite as scared as Ann, or let's just say as shy, about telling him what I thought about his wants."

Matt just shook his head. "Kitty, that temper of yours…"

"Well, Cowboy, good thing for you that temper worked. Now, isn't it?" She said, smirking at him then she winked. "Anyway, Ann and one of Jon Paul PreJean's men decided to run off."

"Wait. Wait, you mean his man turned on him?"

"Uh huh. They fell in love after he realized what PreJean was doing to her, the brutal beatings and all. Oh, and that's not all. The baby? It's her lover's, not Prejean's. Oh and, Matt, there's something else."

"Could there be more?" He said shaking his head.

"Cowboy, the man Ann was running away with is Stan Morgan."

"Stan Morgan?" Matt repeated. "But he was the shot gun rider with Morrison."

"Uh huh. I know." Kitty was now looking at him tilting her head. "Remember, I told you I noticed something."

"Kit, you said you saw a look?"

"Yes, I saw the way they looked at one another. It was much like I look at you, Cowboy."

"But, Kit, he left her here and helped those…"

Waving her hand, "Matt, Ann believes there's an explanation. She says he wouldn't do what we think and that she knows he will straighten this all out if we give him a chance."

"And you want to believe her?"

"I… I don't know."

Slowly approaching them, Ann meekly looked at Matt. "Marshal, I know Stan. And I know he's a good man. There has got to be a good explanation for why he did what he did. You have no real reason to believe me but I'm asking you, please…"

Suddenly, she grabbed her stomach. "AHHHHH!"

Kitty rushed to her side. "Ann, are you alright?"

"Miss Kitty, I think my water just broke and it hurts real bad!"

Kitty looked over at Matt with a raised brow. "This isn't happening?"

Newly and Festus made their way across country, making good time. They did not stop anymore then they needed to. Riding night and day, they made it to one of the weigh stations that by chance was on the route Matt and Kitty's stage took.

Festus began questioning the man about the owner, about the driver and passengers. He did remember Matt , Kitty and the young girl then told them about the washed out road in the note the driver was told about.

"In the note?" Festus looked confused. "Ain't no washed out road. Why'd anybody be'a sayin' they be a washed out road?"

"Don't know, Mister. Driver got a message, so they took a detour, extra two days through the badlands."

"Through the badlands?" Festus repeated. "Ol' Matthew and Miz Kitty can't be a going through the badlands. Newly, you member afore? That be no place fer Miz Kitty or that there young girly."

"Well, Festus, we'd best head out. The marshal and Miss Kitty are out there and no telling what king of trouble they may be in or what kind of help they may need."

"Yer right, Newly. Let's git going directly." And they headed off in the direction the weigh station owner pointed them.

"Good luck, Fella's in finding your friends."

Kitty did her best to make Ann comfortable. "Matt, I'm gonna need your help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need water and some cloth and then I may need you to help hold her."

When they had all they needed, Kitty could see things didn't look too good. Ann was struggling and in lots of pain. When she checked her, Kitty realized the baby was feet first. Closing her eyes tight and taking a deep breath, Matt knew something was wrong.

Pulling Kitty aside, "Kit, what's wrong?"

"Matt, the baby's turned the wrong way."

"Ok, what can you do?"

"Well, I've seen Doc turn them."

"Ok, can you do it?"

"Oh, Cowboy, I don't know. I… I've delivered babies but this… this is…"

Wrapping his arms around her, "Honey, just think about what Doc would say to you."

"Matt, I'm scared."

"Honey, I know you can do this."

"Oh, you do, do ya?"

Kissing her forehead, "Yes, I do."

Inhaling then exhaling. "Ok. Ann, Honey, now, I want you to just relax. I have to turn this little one around so he can come out. Then you are going to be able to hold your precious baby in your arms. Okay, now just relax and hold as still as you can. Matt, let her hold your hands."

Slowly, Kitty began turning the baby, hoping and praying she remembered everything Doc ever told and showed her. Once the turning was done she again took a deep breath. "Ok, Ann. Now I want you to take a deep breath and then push as hard as you can. Ok? Come on. Push! Matt, lift her up."

He did what Kitty said. Ann began pushing and crying at the same time.

"Ok, Honey. That's it, almost there. Relax. You're doing great."

Matt wasn't sure what to do and he showed it.

"You alright, Matt?" Kitty asked.

He just shook his head.

"Ok, Ann, let's try again. This time, real hard. Ready? Push! Let's bring this little one into the world. Push!"

Again, she began to push. Matt leaned her forward as she pushed.

"That's it, honey, here he comes. Just a little more... little more… that's a girl!"

Suddenly, Kitty was holding this tiny precious baby. Matt watched in amazement as, after a moment, a small cry rang out.

"There ya go, Buster. That's what we want to hear. A good strong cry." Wrapping him in a shawl, Kitty had in one of her bags, she turned to Ann. "Well, Ann, would you like to meet your son?"

Matt was still staring at the sight of Kitty holding this newborn baby. Then Kitty placed the baby boy in Ann's arms. Quickly, Matt enveloped Kitty in his large embrace. "Awww, Kit." His face said all he had to.

Kitty just rested her head on his chest! As they turned to give Ann some privacy with her new son, off in a distance, Matt thought he saw movement.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

Surviving The Badlands

Following the route, they figured the stage took, Festus and Newly slowly came up on the abandoned stage.

"Newly, looky here. Ol' Matthew and Miz Kitty must'a been here on this here stage."

Just off to the side, Newly noticed a make-shift grave that Kitty tried to bury Morrison in, doing the best she could without any tools for a proper one.

Festus looked around. "Aw, Newly, they be blood all over. You don't think…"

Quickly, Newly stopped him. "Now, Festus, let's not think the worst. They're not here which, to me, means they were able to walk out of here."

"Yepp'er, Newly, you are darn toot'in. And Matthew and Miz Kitty, they know how to take care of their own self's."

"Festus, they sure do. We just have to believe that they will take care of each other."

"Newly, we have to git to findin' em'."

Holding her close and whispering close to her ear, so as not to let Ann hear him, Matt whispered. "Kit, honey, I don't want to alarm you, so don't show any reaction. But someone or someone's are headed this way."

"Matt…?"

"Just stay calm."

As the riders came into view, Kitty furrowed her brow. "Matt, that's…that's…"

Suddenly, from behind her, Ann spoke. "See, Miss Kitty? I told you he wouldn't leave me. He came back!" She was now standing, smiling and holding her baby close to her breast.

"Ann. Ann, now just wait. You still don't know just what he has in mind."

"Miss Kitty, Stan loves me and our baby. He'd never do anything to harm us."

"Ann, he shot a man."

"Miss Kitty, so did you." She said, now looking at Kitty in question.

"Ann, I was defending you."

"Oh , yes, I know. What I mean is, you haven't heard Stan's side yet."

Kitty was now looking at this young girl with both hands on her hips. Shaking her head and looking over at Matt, she then threw her hands up. "Young love. It has to be young love."

As Stan approached closer, Matt yelled out. "That's far enough." Holding a gun on him, he yelled. "Get down, slowly! Drop the guns first."

"Marshal, we're not here to hurt any of you." Slowly the two dropped their guns, then dismounted."

Ann quickly ran to Stan. "I knew you'd come back!" Snuggling up against him. "I tried to tell them you'd be back, but…"

"Shhhh, Honey. It's ok. You can't blame the Marshal or," now looking to Kitty, "Miss…"

"The name is Kitty, Kitty Russell."

"Or, Miss Russell, here, for thinking that I was with those men. After all, it did look pretty bad. And, yes, Miss Russell, I saw the way you looked at us. You knew something was up. You are a perceptive woman."

"Is that a fact?" She added.

"Oh, yes, Ma'am . It's a quality I admire."

Kitty just smirked; still not quite ready to trust him yet.

Stan looked to Matt. "Marshal? If we could talk?"

"What's this about, Morgan?" Matt asked.

"Marshal, this man here is, well, I brought him along from town to help out. He's a deputy. That man, that is traveling with you, I suspect was sent to follow Ann and me."

"Oh, Stan," Ann jumped in. "He was working for Jon Paul. He tried to hurt me but Miss Kitty protected me. He's gone. I'm okay."

"He's gone?" Stan repeated.

Kitty looked up at him. Matt looked at Stan. "Yeah, he's dead!"

"Oh?"

Kitty smiled a smirk. "Yeah, I shot him."

"Well, I guess I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"The only thing you owe us is an explanation for your part in all of this." Kitty said pointedly.

"Yes, Ma'am, I do and if you will allow me…"

Kitty just waved her hand.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start?"

"That seems to be a theme with you two." Kitty blurted out.

Matt patted Kitty's arm. "Kit, let him talk. Son, try the beginning."

"Well, I heard from Sheriff Turner that he needed a shot gun rider for the stage going on to Fort Dodge. That worked out great for me and Ann. We had decided to meet up in Joplin, figuring her husband would be looking for us to leave and travel together. Then when I heard the driver tell you, Marshal, about the detour, I knew that road wasn't washed out. I figured it was a trap. So I wanted to try and do something to distract them away from the stage and all of you. Well, Ann and my baby. Anyway, I led them right into the law. The strong box and the gold are safe and sound. I'm really sorry you got shot. And Morrison?"

"Dead." Matt answered.

Shaking his head, "I really liked that guy." Stan said. "I guess, I didn't think this through enough. Marshal, I know I should have talked to you first but there wasn't time." Then he looked at Ann. "Honey, I'm sorry. Is the baby…"

"A son, Stan. We have a son. Miss Kitty did a wonderful job. She took great care of us both."

"Well, I guess I owe you a lot, Ma'am. Thank you!"

Matt rubbed Kitty's arm. "We all do." Then he rubbed his leg.

Kitty laid her head on Matt's shoulder. As she did, quickly she said, "Matt. Someone's coming."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

Surviving The Badlands

Newly and Festus gathered up anything they thought they may need. They had already brought along more horses, thinking if Matt and Kitty were on foot, they would need them. They still weren't sure if they were alone. The owner at the last weigh station didn't know if they had made it to another stop or not, to let off any of the other passengers.

Festus, following the foot trails, led Newly in the direction they went.

As Matt watched the movement coming towards them, he could see three riders, but noticed two of them were a bit too well dressed to be any cowboy he'd ever seen this side of the Mississippi. As they came closer, Ann, looking frightened, said, "Oh, NO! Marshal. That's my husband and his father! And the other man must work for them. I'm not sure."

Matt managed to stand, Stan right beside him. Ann stood behind Stan.

"Well, I thought I'd find you two. It was just a matter of time. Ann, my dear, what a fright you are." Jon Paul said as he scolded Ann.

Ann just cowered and lowered her head.

Matt stepped forward. "Just a minute here."

Quickly, the elder PreJean, waved his hand. "I don't believe anyone was speaking to you."

"Yeah, well, I was speaking to you." Matt answered with a look of disgust and disbelief.

"And you might be?"

"Matt Dillon. United States Marshal."

"Oh, well now, you just might be of some use after all."

"Is that so?" Matt said.

"Yes, my dear man. You can arrest these two!"

"Jon Paul! You can't arrest me or Stan. We haven't done anything illegal."

"Oh, but Ann. You are my property and you are consorting with this…" now pointing to Stan, "this underbelly trash.

Now Kitty's temper got the better of her. "What? Your property!"

"Oh, another country heard from?"

"You, PreJean's haven't change one ioda. Not one!"

"And you, Madam, what would you know of the PreJean's?"

Huffing out a breath. "Well, more then I care to." She glared at him. "And you have a short memory too, I see."

Now looking closer at Kitty. "You do look a tad familiar." Eduard PreJean remarked.

Matt grabbed Kitty's arm. "Kitty, please."

PreJean stopped. "Ummmm… Kitty." Now staring at her. There is something about you…"

"Give it a little thought there, Eduard. It will come to you."

Kitty was seething with disgust at the sight of this man. Matt was trying everything he could not to let her loose.

"Marshal … Dillon, is it? You will do your duty and arrest these two."

"Look, PreJean. If there is a legal charge then yes, but as of yet you haven't given me one."

Jon Paul began to dismount, headed towards Ann. As he did, Stan blocked him and they began to fight. Now the third man reached for his sidearm but before he could, Matt had gun in hand, clicking back the gun barrel. "Don't do it!" Matt was willing to let the two men fight it out man to man. To him it was a personal honor thing.

When Eduard PreJean, watched, he suddenly remembered why Kitty looked familiar and blurted out, "Kathleen! Kathleen Russell! That's it! Wayne Russell's little girl! You know you should have been mine."

Shaking her head. "NO! That would never have happened. Not as long as I breathe."

"Now, Kathleen, when will you see? This is not for you to decide."

"Ohhhh, you… I told you then and I'll tell you now."

Now he laughed a deep barrel laugh as he dismounted. "PreJean's always have what they want."

Kitty was steaming. Matt stepped up between Kitty and Eduard. "Look, PreJean. I don't know how things are done where you come from but the lady wants nothing to do with you. And Kitty," now putting his arm around her shoulder, "is mine."

Kitty, still steaming, just smirked at him. "Eduard, you make me sick." Reaching up, she slapped him.

When he reached to return the slap, Matt, without warning, hurled a punch, landing him flat on the ground.

"Matt! Matt, someone is coming." Off in the distance, Kitty looked, seeing a familiar face. "Oh, Matt. Look. It's Festus and Newly." She whispered. "They found us." Now she began to shed tears but just out of relief.

As PreJean stood, while Matt was distracted, he quickly grabbed Kitty by the hair. "Now! You won't treat me like that again."

"Ahhhh! Matt!"

When Matt turned, PreJean had a gun at Kitty's head. "Now, Marshal. Drop it! Drop it slowly!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

Surviving The Badlands

Festus quickly spotted several figures up ahead. Looking to Newly, he said, "Newly? I gots me a bad feelin'. You go on in straight away, ya hear? I'm a gonna take me a sneak see round this'a ways." Festus rode Ruth off and around away from where anyone could see him.

PreJean and his friend hadn't paid any attention to them as of yet to this point, seeing that Kitty had only mentioned seeing them to Matt quietly.

Matt turned, reaching for his gun, hearing Kitty call out for him and then hearing the elder PreJean demanding he drop his gun. "PreJean, let her go!"

"Drop it, Marshal, or I'll…"

Kitty was now squirming to free herself. "No, he won't, Matt. He's the same coward he's always been. Any man that can show how tough he is, using a woman, now there's a real man."

"Kitty. Kitty, please." Matt didn't want her to antagonize him but she was enraged.

"It's obvious you passed that behavior on to Junior. Isn't that just wonderful?" Kitty was still trying to free herself.

"PreJean, let her go. Kitty's right. Let's deal with this as men." Matt still hadn't dropped the gun but with Kitty moving so much, he wanted to be sure not to hurt her in the process.

Suddenly Ann spoke up. "STOP! STOP! Look, it's me you came here for. Please! Eduard? Jon Paul? Let her go. This is between us. These people have done nothing but be kind and helpful to me."

Eduard smiled, snickered and pulled Kitty closer to him. "I have my own score to settle."

Stan added in. "NO! Ann, you're not going back with that man. We're going to have a life as a family, you, me and our son."

Now with the distraction going on, none of them noticed Festus, till they heard him say, "Don't none a you yahoo's make a move." He was now standing behind Eduard. "Turn her loose." Festus clicked back the barrel of his gun.

With that, Eduard, with force, gave Kitty a hard shove, forcing her to the ground.

Quickly, Matt and Ann went running to her. Festus cracked Eduard in the head with the butt of his gun.

Just then, Newly rode in and dismounted. "What's going on here?"

Matt looked to Newly. "Quick, Newly!"

Newly rushed over as he lifted Kitty and rolled her over. She was semi-conscience with a large gash on her forehead. "Marshal? What happened here? Who are they?"

"Newly, I'll tell you about all this later. Let's just take care of Kitty and round all them up."

"Sure thing, Marshal."

Stan helped Festus tie Eduard and Jon Paul up along with their friend, who co-operated easily once he realized they were outnumbered.

Festus looked at Eduard. "You made your ownself a big mistake. If'n anythin' a happens to Miz Kitty, i'm gonna be on you like ugly on a ape. I garontee' ya, I will, Mister! Ain't nobody hurts Miz Kitty."

Eduard just furrowed his brow. "And just who, may I ask, are you?"

"If'n Miz Kitty ain't alright, you jes might find out. Now git on up and movin', ya hear?" He demanded, pushing him towards his horse. "Matthew, me and this here Morgan feller, we're gonna take these here yahoos on to Wichita and turn 'um on over to the sheriff."

"Marshall, there's a good doctor there. You might want to bring Miss Russell to be looked at." Morgan added.

Matt nodded. "Yeah."

Matt was talking to Festus and they made plans for what they would do. Ann took a minute to talk with Stan before he rode with Festus. "Honey, you'll be fine. I'll bring back what we need to get you out of here." Kissing her before he left.

Newly sat with Kitty, keeping a cool cloth on her head. "Miss Kitty, you may have a concussion. So, if you can, try to stay still as possible. Looks like you hit this rock over here when you fell."

Nodding, in agreement. "Newly..." now reaching for her ribs and mumbling, "Hurts."

"You mean here?" He asked as he felt her ribs.

"OUCH! Uh huh."

"Okay, all the more reason for you to be still."

Still rubbing her side. "It really hurts!" He started to call Matt. "NO! Newly, don't. Don't say anything to Matt. He's worried enough."

"Well, Miss Kitty, we'll all be out of here soon."

Slowly she closed her tear filled eyes, exhaling.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

Surviving The Badlands

Festus and Stan made their way to Wichita with Eduard and Jon Paul PreJean and their friend. They filled Sheriff Reilly in on what had happened. Reilly knew Festus was Matt Dillon's deputy and Matt would be following just as soon as they could get them all back safely. Sheriff Reilly had several of his men accompany them and alerted Dr. Connelly that his help would be needed when they arrived.

Festus was able to acquire a wagon from the livery stable and did his best to make it comfortable to transport Kitty and Ann with the baby. They gathered supplies as well, including canned milk and syrup just in case Ann wasn't able to feed her son due to lack of nourishment herself.

After the long ride back, Newly and Matt were glad to see them return. Newly was getting worried about Kitty.

Once they had Kitty comfortably situated on the wagon, Ann and the baby sat with her along with Newly to watch that she stayed still as possible. Matt and Stan rode up front.

Festus rode alone side. As he rode alongside of them, he pulled close to the wagon. Looking over into the wagon, he smiled. "Miz Kitty, don't you worry yourself none. Me, Newly and Ol' Matthew, we'll make sure we get you ta Wich'eta and the doctor. He ain't Ol' Doc but he'll take care of ya till we can git ya home. Then I garontee ya, Ol' Doc will git ya fit as a fiddle, or I ain't a Haggen."

This brought a smile to her lips. "Thank you, Festus." And she managed a wink.

"Miss Kitty, how's the pain?" Newly asked.

"Oh, just fine as long as I don't move." She tried not to chuckle.

"Well, Ma'am, then you just lay there and be still."

Later, as the made it to Wichita, Kitty had dozed off.

The Sheriff met them as they pulled in. "Hello, Matt! Let me say I'm sorry for what you and Kitty…"

Now shaking his hand. "Dan, I appreciate anything and everything you can do to help. But first thing is; we need a doctor."

"Yeah that leg?" Dan began to say.

"Ah, nah. Later. It's Kitty. Newly here thinks she has a concussion."

"Well, Doc Connelly is already aware of your arriving, so let's get her over there now."

They quickly moved just down the street. Matt started to lift Kitty but Festus stopped him. "No! No! Matthew, I'll git Miz Kitty fer ya. I'll take good care of her fer ya." Festus scooped her up cradling her in his arms. "Shhhhh, Miz Kitty. I got ya. Yer safe. Ol' Festus is a taking ya to the doctor. Ol' Matthew he's a right behind us."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

Dan looked at Matt. "He's a good friend, Matt."

"Yeah, he is, Dan. He loves Kitty."

Newly followed them in. As they laid her down, he stepped forward. "Dr. Connelly, I'm Newly O'Brian. I've worked with Dr. Adams in Dodge City for many years. I did as much as I could in the situation. Looks to me like Miss Kitty has a concussion. She hit her head on a rock. She was pushed quite hard. Oh, and also she was complaining of rib pain."

"Well, okay, Mr. O'Brian."

"Newly, please."

"Okay, Newly. Maybe we should move her to the back room. Give the lady some privacy while I examine her."

Kitty started to wake again and was again holding her side. "Newly… hurts bad…"

Sitting beside her now with Doctor Connelly. It's okay, Miss Kitty. You're in the doctor's office now. We're going to take good care of you."

"Oh, good. Doc's here. He'll know what to do. He knows…"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

Surviving The Badlands

Standing, overhearing Kitty's words, Festus was worried and puzzled and left before anyone was aware of his presence. Hurrying across to the telegraph office, he entered.

A rather small gentleman looked up. 'Well, good afternoon, Sir. And what can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Afternoon, I need ya ta send me a tele wire ta Dodge City, ta Doc Adams. It's important. He needs ta git here directly like. Tell him it's Miz Kitty and she needs him directly. Got that, do ya?"

The clerk furrowed his brow. "I think I got all that. Do you want to wait for a response?"

"Nah, Ol' Doc, he'll come quick fer Miz Kitty, fer shore."

"Well, alright." The Clerk said as he started tapping out the wire.

Doctor Connelly and newly sat bedside, listening to Kitty rambling. Connelly looked to Newly. "Well, Mr. O'Brian. I'm afraid I'm lost here."

"Oh, Doctor, I think she's confused about where we are. I think she thinks we're in Dodge and that she's in Doc Adams' office."

"Oh, I see. And this Doc Adams, they are acquainted well?"

"Yes, Sir. Very close friends for many years. Why, Doc, Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon have known one another for as long as I can remember, back before I knew them all."

"And the comment she made? He knows?"

"Well, Doctor. That there, I'm not quite sure about that."

Suddenly, Kitty began to stir, mumbling. "Cow-boy, I'm… sor-ry."

Connelly now spoke up. "And 'Cowboy' would be…?"

Newly slightly blushed. "Marshal Dillon. Miss Kitty sometimes calls him Cowboy."

"So, I can assume these two are…" Newly just lowered his eyes, not sure what he should say about their relationship. Connelly just finished with, "special to one another?" Newly nodded in agreement.

"Well then, how about you give me a few minutes and let me examine her, then we'll talk?"

Matt was sitting with Dan Reilly, deciding what to charge PreJean and his son with when Newly entered. "Marshal. Sheriff."

"Newly, how's Kitty?"

"Doctor Connelly is examining her as we speak. She seems to think we're in Dodge and asking for Doc. Doctor Connelly agrees with me on the head injury, though. Marshal, Miss Kitty didn't want me to say anything but I suspect she has a few broken ribs as well."

"Newly? She what!?"

"She didn't want to worry you."

Shaking his head, "Ah, Kitty!"

Reilly confirmed that they could charge Prejean senior with the assault on Kitty and they could look into if they had anything to do with the set-up of the hold-up of the stage. It just seemed too much of a coincidence that things happened the way they did. The false note about the washed out route and then with Morrison's murder, it was too convenient.

"Ok, look, I'm going back over to check in on Kitty. I'll check back later." Matt said as her hobbled towards the door.

"Marshal, you really need to get that leg looked at." Newly called after him.

"Yeah, yeah, Newly, I hear ya." He called back as he left.

Entering Connelly's office, he found Festus hot on his heels. "Matthew, Matthew."

"Oh, Festus, I was just on my way to see Kitty."

"Matthew, Ol' Doc will be here afore ya know it."

"What? Festus, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I sent a wire fer Ol' Doc. Miz Kitty needs Ol' Doc. Ain't know body kin fix Miz Kitty up better then him."

"Now, Festus, Doctor Connelly is a good doctor."

"Matthew, Miz Kitty is special. I ain't gots ta tell ya that. She needs Ol' Doc, doncha see?"

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Ok, alright, Festus." He realized how Festus felt about Kitty and Doc. There was no point in arguing with him and he just wanted to see her himself.

Connelly was just coming out of the back room. "Oh, well, Marshal. Hello. Glad you're here. Maybe now you'll let me look at that leg."

"Later, Doctor. Its Kitty I'm worried about."

"Well, Miss Russell is resting comfortably, which she needs right now."

"But, Doctor. Can I see her?"

"Well, yes I guess that wouldn't hurt. But please keep it short. I'd like to keep her calm with this problem."

"Oh, sure. I'll keep her calm."

Matt entered the room slowly, staring at the vision of the women he loves, lying quietly with a large bandage on the side of her head. But she still looked to him as beautiful as ever. Gently, taking her hand and leaning in to softly kiss her. "AHHHHH, Kitty, Honey. I'm so sorry."

Slightly moving, she moaned, then muttered. "Cowboy?"

"Yeah, Honey, it's me. I'm right here."

"Cowboy, I'm so sorry… I… I should have..."

"Shhhhhhhhh. Don't talk. Just rest. We can talk later."

"But, it's my fault. I know you didn't want me to…"  
>'No, Honey, just rest."<p>

"But, Matt, you don't understand…"

"Kit, Honey, just rest. We can talk later." Leaning over and kissing her again, he softly whispered. "I love you, Kitty."

Slowly tears that pooled in her eyes and then streamed down her cheeks.

Gently, he, with his thumbs, wiped them away, kissing both cheeks. "You're going to be just fine, Honey. We're going to be just fine. You saved us."

"Did I?" Then she tightly closed her eyes, holding tightly to his hand.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

Surviving The Badlands

Festus met the train as it arrived in Wichita. "Doc? Doc, over this'a way!" Quickly, he rushed to help Doc with his bags. "Oh, Doc, shore glad ta see ya."

"Festus, now what's this about Kitty needing my help? Where's Matt?"

"Matthew's here. He's right here with Miz Kitty, Doc. But Miz Kitty is right sick and nobody kin git her fit as a fiddle like you kin. You know'd that, Doc."

Now swiping his mustache. "Ok. Show me the way, Festus."

"Well, foller me. She's this here a way." He said leading him to Doctor Connelly's office.

Matt had spent the night sitting Vigil at Kitty's bedside against Connelly's advice. But Newly convinced him that was futile and that he would never get through to Matt.

Doc entered Connelly's office. Connelly looked up from his desk. "Let me guess. Doc Adams?"

Tugging his ear, Doc said, "Yes, I am."

"Well, Connelly is the name. I've heard a lot about you. You seem to be a well respected man to a few people in this office."

"Well, Doctor, let me apologize for…"

Holding up his hand. "Oh, no. I fully understand. Mr. O'brian explained to me about the long time friendship you have with Miss Russell and the Marshal. And, after all, she was asking for you, or shall I say, she believed she was in your office already."

"How bad is it, Doctor?"

"Well, she had quite a head injury. But my real concern was the ribs and…"

Just then, Matt entered the room. "Doc? Good to se ya."

"Matt, what happened to your leg?"

"Ahhh, it's nothing ."

"I'll be the judge of that." Doc said sternly.

"Doc ,Kitty. Please?" Matt pleaded.

"Okay, but then..."

"She's in here. She'll be happy to see you."

Nodding, Doc followed Matt. It saddened him to see her lying in this bed. His mind went back to several times he had to treat her for other injuries. "Matt, what in Thunder…"

"Doc, she hit her head and Newly tells me she may have broken ribs."

Doc stopped and stared, saying nothing, just then hearing his voice.

Kitty opened her eyes. "Curly?"

"Yeah, Honey. It's me."

Now beginning to tear up, "Oh, Curly."

He could read in her eyes more than words could say. "Ok, Matt, we need a moment."

"But, Doc…"

"Matt? Please?" Kitty pleaded.

"Ok. OK. I'll be right out side."

Nodding, she smiled at him. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Curly, I think it might be too late."

In the outer room, Connelly said, "Marshal, how about you let me have a look at that leg? Come on up on the table. Okay?"

Matt finally gave in. Connelly unwrapped his leg. "Hummmm. Looks pretty good. Let me just clean this up a bit. Who did this?"

"Ah, Kitty."

Now wide eyed. "You mean, Miss Russell?"

"Yeah, yeah. Kitty has learned quite a bit from Doc over the years."

"Well, I'm surprised, I must say. With the conditions you two were in…"

"Well, Kitty can surprise you with the things she can do and has learned over the years, that most women can't do."

Doc sat closely beside her. "Honey…"

"Now, Curly." Now shaking her head. "I know we talked about this before the trip and we said we'd talk more when I returned. But I was pretty sure… Oh, Curly, I know how Matt felt about his life, this job, that badge and I accepted that because I love him. And well, some part of me always thought... well… I've always been so careful. But when this happened… Curly..."

Now tears pooled in her eyes once again. "I couldn't help but be happy, even for a little while. But now… Oh, I know you told me after what happened with Bonner, that I probably would never be able… I guess I let myself dream. I guess that doesn't really matter now."

"Well now, Kitty…" Doc began.

"No, Doc, I started bleeding and the pain… it's..."

"Well let me see." He sighed. "Let's check things out. Have you told Matt?"

"OHHHH, NO! Curly, NO!"

"Ok, Honey, relax." He continued examining her.

Matt was pacing the outer room. "What's taking him so long?"

"Marshal, it's only been a few minutes. Maybe you should just relax. I'm sure Miss Russell is in good hands." Connelly tried to reassure him.

"Of course, she is." Matt snapped back before looking apologetic. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"I understand, Marshal."

Doc finished up. Kitty just laid back with her eyes closed, saying nothing. Doc sat quietly beside her, holding both her hands. "Honey…"

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, "Honey, I'm so sorry. I can't hear a heart beat and there is a significant amount of bleeding. It has seemed to slow down, but, Honey, I think…"

Now the tears just streamed down her cheeks. She just placed her hands over her face, shaking. "Curly, I need to be alone. Please?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

Surviving The Badlands

Doc gently patted her arm, stood, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll just be outside, Honey. I'll check on you later."

She nodded, saying nothing as he walked away.

He stopped, looking over his shoulder, wanting to say something, anything, to ease the pain. But he knew at that moment, it didn't matter. No words were going to ease the pain she was feeling. Now he had to decide what he was going to say to his friend in the next room. This is the man he has looked to as his very own son. How does he tell him the child he didn't even know existed, now never will be? Or does he?

Slowly entering the outer room, scrubbing his chin, Matt and Festus both stared at him, along with Doctor Connelly. All were waiting for him to speak.

Finally, Matt said, "Well, Doc? Are you gonna tell me?"

"She'll be alright, physically, with time." Doc sighed. "Matt, she's going to need time."

Just nodding his head. "Doc? What are you saying?"

"Matt…" Now pulling him aside. "Kitty's a strong woman, you know that."

"Of course I do, Doc, but..."

"Matt, I'm going to say something to you and I want you to listen to me and really listen. You and Kitty need one another. You always have but now more than ever. You two need to talk, alone, just the two of you. That means, for starters, she talks, you listen. And I mean really listen to that young lady. Open mind and open heart. Can you do that?"

"Doc, what are you saying?"

"Just promise me, when she's ready…"

"Doc, yeah, Doc. This is Kitty, I'll do anything. Can I see her now?"

"Matt, I'm not sure she's…"

Before he could finish, Matt already had his hand on the door and was entering.

Festus looked at Doc with sad eyes. "Doc? Miz Kitty's gonna be jest plum alright, ain't she? Yer gonna fix her jest as fit as a fiddle, ain't ya, Doc?"

"Ah, Festus, Kitty will be… well, as fine as Kitty can be."

"What'cha mean, Doc?"

"Ohhhh, I can't explain it to ya now, Festus."

Connelly looked at Doc. "So you conclude the same, Doctor Adams?"

"Can't be certain, but with Kitty's history and no heartbeat to be heard…"

"Her history?" Connelly repeated.

"Kitty was kidnapped a while back, abused something awful and shot."

"Yes, I did notice the scars. I didn't ask her but I thought it looked serious."

"We almost lost her then. Well, I told her then that it may be impossible for her to ever carry..." Then he stopped.

"But, I can see from how upset she is that this is something that means a lot." Connelly added. Doc just nodded.

Matt entered the room slowly. He could tell Kitty had been crying. She was staring up at the ceiling blankly. He sat beside her, reaching for her hand. "Kit, Honey. What is it?" Reaching up, he brushed away the tears from her cheeks.

Shaking her head side to side, she said nothing.

"Honey, come on, it's me."

Turning her head to face him, then reaching to cup his face in her hands. "Cowboy…" her eyes once again pooling with tears. "Cowboy, hold me?"

"Ahhh, Honey, you bet I will." Slipping in the bed beside her, enveloping her in his large embrace. "Here ya go. I got you. You're ok. You're safe."

"Cowboy?"

"Ummmm?" He said, now kissing the top of her head.

"Do something for me?"

"Ahh, Honey, anything!"

"Take me home?"

"Home?" He repeated.

"Uh huh. Please take me home? I want to go home now, Cowboy. I want to go now. Well, Honey, I don't think you're strong enough and Doc…"

"MATT! PLEASE?"

"OK, okay. If you want to go home, Honey, I'll make arrangements for us to go home. I guess Doc..."

"Don't you worry about Curly. I'll handle Curly. Leave him to me." Kitty said.

Matt continued to hold her until she fell off to sleep.

The following morning, Matt had breakfast with Doc, Festus and Doctor Connelly. Newly had returned to Dodge to take care of things until they all returned. Matt, during breakfast, looked across the table. "Well, Doc. I guess I should tell you, Kitty wants me to make arrangements to go home to Dodge."

"Well, of course, we'll all be going, Matt." He answered.

"Nah, Doc, she wants to go now, right away."

"Now, Matt…"

Throwing up his hands. "Doc, I know what you're going to say, but you know Kitty and you know what it's like arguing with her." Both Matt and Doc rolled their eyes.

Connelly looked back and forth at the two. They snickered. "Miss Russell must be quite a woman."

Matt just huffed out a breath. You don't know the half of it." Then he just laughed. "You did take notice to the red hair, right?" Now all three laughed.

After they finished, Matt headed for the depot, making passage for all four of them to return to Dodge, against Doc's better judgment. But Doc figured at least the train would be safer and quicker. Then, he'd insist Kitty have bed rest. He knew he could enlist Sam's help in that department.

Once they were all ready, Kitty was up and dressed. Connelly was giving her his last minute advice. "Well, Miss Russell, I wish you all the best and I hope you will follow doctor's orders when you return to Dodge. And complete bed rest for the next week or so."

"Look, Doctor, I won't have much choice with all the men in my life. They're like guard dogs."

"Is that so?" Connelly said.

Counting them on her fingers, she smiled. "Well, I have a Marshal, two deputies, a cranky doctor and my bartender who will do whatever they tell him to."

"Oh, well, in that case..." Now he winked. "You're well looked after."

"Is that a fact?" She smiled.

Matt walked up behind her. "Yes, Ma'am, that's a fact. You ready?"

"I sure am, Cowboy."

"Dr. Connelly, thank you for everything." Kitty shook his hand.

"Miss Russell, I'm just sorry there wasn't more I could have done."

Quickly, Kitty put her hand on his chest, shaking her head. "You did plenty." She looked at Matt. "Cowboy?"

"Thank you, Doctor." Matt nodded at him.

"Thank you, Marshal."

They all boarded the train. Kitty leaned back, propping her feet up, dozing off as she leaned her head on Matt's shoulder. "Ummmm, Cowboy, I'll just be glad to be home."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16

Surviving The Badlands

Once reaching Dodge, Doc was sure to stick to his rules, making sure Kitty was to follow his orders of complete bed rest.

As soon as they made their way off the train, Festus rushed to get their things. He had made a point to go back to the stage sight and collect as much of Matt and Kitty's bags as he could. He knew Kitty wouldn't want to lose her things. As he put it, he, "know'd how shemales are bout such things."

Sam was happy to see them as they entered the Long Branch. "Miss Kitty! I'm I glad to see you." Now seeing the bandage on her head.

Stopping and shaking her head, she said, "Now, Sam, it's not as bad as it looks."

Doc, swiping his mustache, mumbled. "Says Doctor Russell."

Then, with a smiling smirk, she said over her shoulder, "I heard that, Curly."

"Good. Up to bed with you, young lady. Remember, I will be checking on you. Sam? My orders. She's to stay in that room, in bed, all week. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Doc. He quickly answered.

"Now, you two wait one minute." Kitty spoke up. "I have a…"

But before she could finish, Doc cut in. "A very faithful and loyal friend in Sam who loves you and wants to see you well."

"Ohhh, Curly!"

"Oh, yes, Miss Kitty. I'll be just fine. I can handle things for you here."

Now softening her look and placing her hand on Sam's cheek, she nodded. "Of course. I know that, Sam but I just feel I rely on you so much. It's…"

"No, no, Miss Kitty. I'm happy to help. Anything for you."

Leaning up on her toes, she kissed his cheek." Thank you."

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Matt said as he entered.

"Relax, Cowboy. You're all getting your way." Now giving them defeated, pouty look and heading for the stairs.

After settling Kitty in, Doc came back to the bar. "Now, Sam, I want you to promise me you will make sure Kitty stays up in her room resting."

"Doc, I'll do my best. But you know…"

Shaking his head, "I know, Sam. But I'll be checking on her daily."

Furrowing his brow with serious concern, "Doc, I don't want to step out of line but Miss Kitty… Is she… well, is she… What I'm trying to ask, I guess, is..."

Now Doc saw the look in Sam's eyes. "Oh, Sam, no. Kitty will be just fine in time. She had a hell of a blow to the head and a couple broken ribs and after what she went through last year with Bonner and those animals…"

Nodding in agreement. "Oh, sure, Doc. No need to worry. Miss Kitty is safe with me."

"I know, Sam. I know."

Upstairs, Kitty was restless. "Well, Cowboy, it's so good to be home, but then again I guess this means you have a lot to catch up on."

"Well, some. I still have to make a final report about what happen with PreJean. And Dan is handling their trial since they are already in Wichita. He just needs our statements."

"Oh, I see. So, I guess, that means you'll be going to Wichita?"

"Kit? What's bothering you?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing. I was just thinking and…"

He turned her to look at him. "Kit. Honey… Honey you've been really quiet, all the way back from Wichita and now you seem pre-occupied."

Again, she turned away.

"And this… You keep turning away from me, Kitty. Is there something you want to talk about?" Matt could sense her freeze up.

"Cowboy, I… I... Now is just not the time. I'm really tired and I just want to soak in a bath and…"

Now taking her by the shoulders. "Ok, look. I know something is bothering you and, Kitty as long as we've known one another, we've had no secrets. So, I'm going to go take care of a few things. You get some rest." He started to turn, then changed his mind.

Pulling her close. "Miss Russell. Will you have supper with me tonight?"

Surprised at his question and that he smiled at her. "Well, considering I'm confined to my room…"

"Oh, that's ok. I'll handle everything. Does this mean yes?"

With a sultry smile. "Yes, Cowboy."

Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he tipped his hat as he exited the door.

Shaking her head, she mumbled. "Oh, Cowboy."

Several hours later, Sam and Ma Smalley began setting up a fabulous supper in Kitty's adjoining room. When she heard she woke. But when she tried to enter, Sam stopped her.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Kitty. Marshal says I'm not to let you in just yet."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, okay."

Then minutes later, a soft knock came at her door. "Kit? It's me, Matt."

"Come in. It's open." As he entered, she was surprised to see him was dressed in dress clothes. "Cowboy, what is going on? Sam won't let me in there." She said pointing at the door.

"That's right. Not yet, anyany."

"But look at you. Why, Matt, I'm not even dressed."

"That's okay, you look beautiful like you are." She was wearing a blue satin and lace negligee with her hair loose down her back and pulled back off her face with a ribbon, with just a few soft curls framing her face.

"Cowboy, are you gonna tell me what you're up to?"

Reaching out a hand to her. "Follow me please?"

As he opened the door, Kitty couldn't believe her eyes. The table was set beautifully. Sam and Ma worked all afternoon to help Matt make a special night. The room was lit only in candles. It was just about dusk.

Kitty gasped. "Oh, Cowboy! How? When?"

With his usual grin, "I had some help from Sam and Ma."

"It's beautiful!"

"Come on, sit."

When she looked, he even had Sam bring up a bottle of her favorite brandy. "Cowboy, this is sweet."

"Thank you."

They enjoyed this wonderful meal then Kitty looked to Matt, saying, "You didn't have to do all this. You know that?"

"I wanted to. This is a special night just for the two of us. Kitty, we've been through a lot. So much. And I know I've asked a lot of you over the years and I don't know sometimes why you …"

Now tilting her head, smiling at him. "Simple. I love you!"

"Yeah, Kit, I know and you have shown me that so much and so many times. And I love you too. Kitty, you know when you spoke about your someday, your far off someday?"

Now furrowing her brow. "Matt Dillon, what are you talking about?"

"Kit, Honey, I think it's time to talk about that."

"WHAT?" She asked now wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Kit, honey. I've been thinking. My way certainly hasn't worked and, honey I know I don't want to live without you."

"Matt?"

"What, Kit?"

"I guess, I need to hear you actually say it."

"Okay. Kitty Russell, will you marry me?"

She just started to cry.

"Okay. Now what did I do?"

Shaking her head. "Nothing. Cowboy, we need to talk. We really need to talk."

"Sure, Honey, but you haven't answered my question."

"After we talk, Cowboy. That's if, you still want to ask me."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

PT.17

Surviving The Badlands

Matt led Kitty over to the settee, pouring them both a brandy. "Ok, Kit, Honey. Relax. What is going on? What is it you need to talk about that could possibly effect my wanting to marry you?" Suddenly, Matt's mind rushed back to Doc and his conversation in Wichita.

"**Matt, you and Kitty need one another, always have. You need to talk, meaning, she talks you listen and listen hard. You need one another to get through this together."**

Matt inhaled deeply, as did Kitty. Closing her eyes, taking a drink of the brandy, swallowing hard. "Cowboy, I know how you had your life planned out, how you felt about your job, that badge."

"Ah, Kit…"

"NO! Matt, please. Let me finish. I know how you felt about us and I understood how things had to be. I accepted that mainly because I love you and I know the life you wanted didn't have room for a wife, family, etc…"

"Aw, Kit…"

Shaking her head, "Matt please! I was always so careful and all these years... Well... And after last year, with what happened with Bonner and those…" Now she shivered. "Doc, said I probably had no chance of ever having or could never carry…" exhaling. "Cowboy, what I'm trying to say is before our trip, I talked to Doc. I had suspected that I was... I was… uh, expecting. But Doc thought it wasn't likely."

Matt sat looking shocked. "KIT?"

"Cowboy… I… I…" Reaching for her stomach, now she shook her head. Tears began to pool in her eyes.

"What, honey?"

"While we were out there, and all that happened, there was some bleeding. And then the fall…"

"Kit, you mean, you mean PreJean…"

"Matt, it's my fault. You always tell me about my temper and how it's going to get me in trouble." Now tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Matt, I know this is never what you wanted in your life but…" Now her blue eyes glazed over. Looking up at him, then dropping to her chest, shaking in heavy tears. "**He was OURS and he's gone!"**

Matt sat stunned, holding her trembling body tight to his and rocking her. "Ssshhh, I got you, Honey." Now once again, remembering Doc's every word.

"**You and Kitty need one another. You always have but now more than ever. You need to talk. You will need one another to get through this together."**

This phrase rang over and over in his head. But at the same time, he wanted to take away the pain Kitty was feeling. "Ssshhh, Honey." Now lifting her chin with his fingers. "Look at me. It's okay."

Shaking her head, "No, Matt, I'm sorry."

"No, Honey. It's not your fault. It's…"

"Cowboy, I promise I'll never..."

"WHOA. Wait a minute. I had something to do with this too."

"What?" She said sniffling.

"You didn't make this child alone. You said _**our."**_

Nodding. "Yes. Honey, we'll get through this together. You and me. Come on, let's take you in and lay you down before Doc is all over me." He rolled his eyes.

"Cowboy, I… I…"

Gently, he moved her to their bed. "Here you go, Ma'am." Cupping her cheeks. "Kitty Russell, I love you."

"Cowboy, do you have to?" Shaking her head. "Never mind. You have a job to do. I understand."

Smiling at her, "Ut uh. You're not off the hook that easy."

"What?" She said, raising a brow.

He now curled up next to her.

"Matt Dillon, what are you doing?"

"I believe I'm cuddling next to a beautiful woman, waiting for an answer to an earlier question. She has not given me an answer yet."

"OHHHH, Cowboy!"

"Nah, don't sound like an answer to me."

Again she started to cry. "You mean, you still want…"

"Yes, Ma'am. If you'll have me."

Reaching up, threading her hand behind his head in his hair. "Awww, Cowboy, you bet, I will." Sealing it with a long passionate kiss.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

PT.18

Surviving The Badlands

Several days Later things were slowly getting back to routine. Doc, Matt and Sam were still sticking to making Kitty stay in her room on bed rest as much as she fought them.

After finishing up morning rounds, Matt made his way down Front Street towards the end of town. As he walked, passing Mrs. Pry and her friends, he nodded. "Morning, Ladies." He said, tipping his hat.

With her stern face, she returned the nod. "Morning, Marshal. Nice to see you've returned to do your job here in Dodge."

"Yes, Mrs. Pry. Nice to know you were so concerned about my well-being." He answered as squenching his face, he turned away from her. The women watched as he took the steps of the church two at a time.

"Well now! There's something you don't see often. Marshal Dillon in church! Maybe after all these years of hanging around that saloon woman, he's come to his senses and knows he's doing wrong and knows he needs the church's forgiveness." Mrs. Bart spoke out. "After all, my Susan would have been a much more suitable choice for a Marshal's wife. Much more respectable woman to be on the arm of the Marshal and be his wife and mother of his children. But that woman had him bewitched or something."

Just then, Sarah Carr quietly walked up on them. "You women should all be ashamed of yourselves. After all the years here in Dodge and you're still standing around gossiping in corners like little children, school girls. And you, Mrs. Pry, all of you , Marshal Dillon is a good man. He has done so much above and beyond. Ugh. And as for Kitty? Where do I start? Each and every one of you owe her so much. Caroline, the last few hard winters, who was it made sure your children had warm clothes and food?"

Caroline now looked around and then dropped her eyes.

"Oh, your friends didn't know, huh? And Mary Ellen, your family too. And your women's group? Who anti's up when funds are low? Who makes sure no family in this town goes without a holiday meal and the children always have a wonderful Christmas party and never ask for anything?"

"Ok, ok, Mrs. Carr. Maybe we are being a bit harsh." Mrs. Pry sighed.

"Maybe?" Sarah seethed. "You are all being down right evil! I, for one, am proud to call Kitty my friend!"

Matt slowly entered the church, finding it quiet. Looking around, he was a bit uncomfortable. Matt was never really one for attending church as a regular practice. Now holding his hat in hand, and quietly talking, occasionally looking up, he spoke. "Look, I know you have your reasons for doing what you do. But Kitty... She's in so much pain and I don't know how to help her. This was our child and…"

Just then, Matt heard footsteps and a voice. "Well, hello, Marshal. Welcome! What can I do for you this fine morning? So glad to see you are back in Dodge and in good condition."

Nodding, "Reverend English. I'm ok, all but a little wear and tear. But I've had worse." He was now laughing it off.

"And Miss Russell?"

"Well, Kitty... She'll be fine. Doc says she just needs some bed rest. If we can keep her still that long." He said, chuckling again.

English nodded, chuckling with him.

"Reverend, I came to ask a favor."

"Oh or you, Marshal? Anything."

"Well, it's your services I need."

"My services?" English repeated.

"That's right."

"Just what kind of services, Marshal?"

"A wedding!"

"A wedding? Well now, Marshal Dillon. I must say, I never thought I see the day you'd be asking me for marriage nuptials."

"Well, Reverend, Kitty and I…"

"Whoa. You and Miss Russell? Well now…"

"Something wrong, Reverend?"

English was trying to hide his surprise, or shock. "No, no, not at all. I just never thought…"

"Well, Reverend English, will you or will you not marry Kitty and I?"

"Marshal, I'd be delighted!"

"Happy to hear it. How's Saturday?"

"It's a date."

As Matt left, a voice from behind the reverend spoke up. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"Yes, Martha, you did. Marshal Dillon and Kitty Russell are to be married right here in our church on Saturday!"

And as Matt had planned, they gathered with their closest friends just for a quiet celebration. But once the news got out, be it surprise or curiosity, people from all over Dodge and Ford County gathered and filled the church. They even stood outside to witness this joining. The cheering could be heard loudly when the reverend pronounced they were now man and wife and formally introduced them as: "Marshal and Mrs. Matthew Dillon!"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

PT. 19

Surviving The Badlands

A few weeks later, Kitty was starting to make her way up and back to normal. She missed working and also felt bad about dumping so much on Sam. However, she still feeling a bit tired and not quite back to herself.

Sam suggested she get out take a walk, that the fresh air would do her some good. In fact, he insisted.

It was cool, fall wasn't here just yet but it made for a beautiful walk. She made her way down Front Street, spotting Sarah.

"Kitty? Kitty! Just the person I wanted to see. I have those dresses you wanted. If you'll stop over, I can check the final hems."

"Sure, I have time right now." Following Sarah, Kitty entered the shop.

"Kitty, you look wonderful. Your coloring, it's beautiful. Married life really agrees with you."

"Ah, Sarah, it really does."

"You should have done it sooner." Sarah smiled.

"It's not like I haven't tried, ya know?"

Now both women laughed. "Here, Kitty, try this on and I'll check the hem."

Kitty went behind the screen.

"Kitty, coffee's hot. Care for some?" Kitty was quiet. "Kitty? Kitty, everything alright?"

"Oh, I think…" Kitty said puzzled.

"Kitty, what is it?"

"Sarah, didn't we just do these dresses?"

"Why, yes, just before you and Matt went to St. Louis. Why?"

"Ummmmmmm…"

"Kitty. is something wrong?"

"Oh, not with the dress." Kitty answered, laughing lightly. "Maybe, just with me."

"Kitty Russell, what are you talking about?"

Kitty was now walking to where Sarah could see her. Sarah now looked surprised. "Oh, Kitty, how could I make such a mistake?"

"You didn't, Sarah…" Now Kitty's eyes widened. "I DID! And maybe, so did Doc."

"Kitty, I don't understand."

Quickly, Kitty changed. "Sarah, I'll explain later. I need to see Doc. Now! Really. I'll explain all of this, I promise." She said rushing out the door and over to Doc's office and up the stairs. "Doc? Doc?"

Rushing through the door, she was now out of breath. Doc was sitting in his chair reading a journal. Looking up at this over excited redhead, he was surprised, wondering what could have her so upset.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there. What in Thunder has you so…"

"Curly, Curly…" She was now trying to catch her breath.

Doc grabbed her by the shoulders. "Now, Honey. Look at me and breathe."

Swallowing hard. "Curly, we… we're wrong!"

"Oh, we were, were we?"

Nodding her head. "Yes! We were wrong." Now holding her stomach. "My baby! He's still here!" She was still gasping.

"Oh, Honey…"

Shaking her head fiercely. "Curly, I know you think I'm crazy but I've felt like he was still here." Placing her hand firmly on her stomach. And I just came from Sarah's. My clothes don't fit. I haven't returned to my cycle. Curly, could we have made a mistake?"

Now he could see the look of pure hope in her eyes and her whole body trembling. "Well, Honey, I wanted to check you out anyway just to check your lungs and those ribs, so…"

After a full exam, Doc sat amazed. "By golly, Kitty!"

"Doc?"

Now smiling up at her. "Honey, it never seizes to amaze me the things the two of you do."

Furrowing her brow, "What?"

"Honey, you and that big lug are going to have a baby after all."

Now all excited, jumping up, she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Curly!"

Then, mumbling to himself. "I'm going to be a grandpa after all!"

Finally after calming down, Kitty sobered. "Oh… Oh, Curly..."

"What, Honey?"

"Matt!"

"What about him?"

"What am I going to tell Matt?"

"Well, in a few months, he's going to have to share you." Now Doc broke out into laughter. "He's gonna be a Poppa!

TBC

**Author's Note: Should you doubt the possibility of Kitty not losing her child, this same situation happened to not only myself, but my daughter as well. Miracles do happen.**


	20. Chapter 20

PT.20

Surviving The Badlands

Kitty was shocked yet ecstatic but thinking to herself, "How am I going to explain this to Matt? What will he think? I'm not exactly sure what I think?" Now rubbing her both hands around her mid-section, she was in a nervous but blissful daze. A baby? Our baby? Smiling as she walked back to the Long Branch, she knew telling Matt would have to wait for his return from Fort Dodge.

Festus watched as Kitty walked along the boardwalk to the saloon, noticing no one. He couldn't figure why, as he called to her, she didn't respond. "Miz Kitty? Miz Kitty."

When he came closer, touching her arm, suddenly she turned. "Oh, well, good morning, Festus. What can I do for you this beautiful morning?"

"It is a right beautiful morning, ain't it?"

"It sure is, Festus. Festus, how about a beer?" He hesitated at first, then with a side glance and raised brow, she added. "Oh, it's on the house, that is."

"Well, in that case shore."

Now laughing, "Come on." She tucked her arm in his, leading him through the batwing doors."

"Sam, give our friend here a beer, on the house."

Smiling at Kitty, "Sure will, Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty? Did something happen since you left here?"

"Sam, it sure did. But I can't tell ya about it just yet. I hope you understand, but real soon…"

Just then, Doc entered. "Young Lady, are we having breakfast or not?"

"Sure, Curly."

"Good, lets go."

"I'm ready. I'm starving. Festus? Are you joining us?" Kitty looked over at him.

"Oh now, what'd ya go and do that for?"

Smirking back at him. "Do what?" She asked.

Ruin my appetite!"

"Oh Curly."

"Well, jest so happens I cain't go. I have ta do some portant stuff fer Matthew, ya ol' scudder."

Kitty and Doc headed out to Delmonico's. "Why must you antagonize him that way?" She asked Doc.

Sniffing, Doc grinned. "It makes my day. That's all."

Swatting his arm, "Oh you."

Just then, Doc looked up the street. He noticed Matt coming down the street on Buck. "Well now, look who we have here. Matt, you back so soon?"

"Thought you weren't due in till late tonight." Kitty asked.

"Well, I finished up early so headed back to make better travel time." Matt answered.

"Good, Matt, you're just in time to join us for breakfast." Added Doc, now chuckling. "Then she can go back to eating off your plate."

Gasping and tilting her head. "Curly!"

"Well, it's that or order a second plate."

Swatting his arm again. "That's enough out of you."

"Sure, I'll join you. Haven't had a bite in a day and a half." Matt said as he took Kitty's arm.

The three sat down and ordered and just as Doc had said, Kitty not only cleared her own plate she was picking from both Doc and Matt's. The two men sat astonished. Doc, of course, realized why her appetite was increased but Matt had no clue.

After walking Kitty back to the Long Branch, Matt asked Doc to stop at the office. "Doc, I'm worried about Kitty. I know you said I needed to give her some time and that she would be different. But before I left her mood was different then I've ever seen before. Are you sure she is alright? And Doc I'm not referring to us and a physical thing because, we... well, we haven't… you know. Because of Kitty losing the baby and the ribs and you were so worried about her old injuries from…" Suddenly he looked at Doc's facial expression. "What? What did I say?"

"Matt, you need to talk to Kitty."

"Why do you always say the same thing?"

"Because this is something you and Kitty need to talk about, Matt. Believe me, when you do, you'll understand and all your questions will be answered. Just go talk to Kitty."

Huffing out a breath and nodding. "OK!"

Matt headed for the Long Branch. Sam spotted him as he entered. "Welcome home, Marshal."

"Thanks, Sam. Is Kit…"

Quickly, Sam motioned to the office door.

Nodding, "Thanks, Sam."

Kitty was sitting, going over her books, re-reading the same page over and over again. She was still amazed at everything that had happened. Her train of thought was interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Kit, Honey, it's me, Matt."

"Oh, it's open."

As he entered, he just stared at her. Something about her was different. "Kitty, do you want to talk?"

Nodding, "Yes, Cowboy. We need to talk. I have something I need to tell you and I'm not quite sure how."

"Well, Honey, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Ok, Cowboy, you remember everything that happened when we were out… well, wherever that was? Hell, I prefer to call it. And when we got back, what happened?"

"Yeah, honey."

"Remember when I was hurt and I told you about the pain and bleeding and the baby?"

"Aw, Kit honey, look, I know how upset you are over all of that but I'm here and we'll get through this together. Honey, I love you and…"

Shaking her head and waving her hand. "No, Matt. Please. I was so wrong."

"Honey, look, it wasn't your fault." Matt continued.

"Matt, please. No! I was wrong!" Now taking his both hands and placing them on her mid-section. "And so was Doc. Matt…" Now with her azure blue eyes meeting his. "He's not gone."

After a moment of silence. "Kit? What are you saying?"

Placing her hands atop his. "He's still here, Cowboy. Our baby is still here."

You mean… You mean…"

Nodding, "Yes, Cowboy. We're going to have a baby. You're going to be a papa."

The room fell silent. Kitty's eyes welled up with tears. "Cowboy? Cowboy, please. Please say something."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

PT.21

Surviving The Badlands

You could hear a pin drop in the room, it was so silent. Kitty slowly moved her hands up to his face. "Cowboy, I… I… I've always known this wasn't what you've wanted. But to be honest with you, as terrified as I am at the thought of being a mother at this point in my life… Cowboy, I'm, I… I…" Now tears streamed down her cheeks. "Matt, I couldn't be happier."

Suddenly, Matt looked up at her face, snapping out of the shock of the words and realizing what she must have thought of his reaction. Now reaching up and pulling her back to him. "Oh, Kit Honey, come ere'. No." Now hugging her close. "I just… I'm surprised. I thought you said that…"

Nodding, "Yeah, I know I did. But I was wrong. We both were. But with the fall and the bleeding and then when Doc didn't hear a heartbeat…" She sighed. "We thought that… well, we thought…"

"Aw, Honey, are you alright?

Nodding again. "I think so, at least Doc says I am for now. Well, of course, you know Doc. He says I'll have to be very careful and lots of rest."

Quickly, Matt jumped in. "And you'll get it too!"

"Now, Matt Dillon!"

"No, Kitty, if Doc says you rest, you rest." Suddenly he placed both hands on her stomach. "A baby? You're gonna have a baby?"

"No!"

"What? Wait a minute. You just said…"

Smiling back at him. "We're gonna have a baby, Marshal! Matt, I know you're worried and so am I. But we'll deal with this together just like we always have. We'll be alright. Matt, I love you and I love that I'm having your child, our child! Please be alright with this."

"Kit, there's a lot of changes we'll need to make."

"Yes, I know." She said smiling. "But we don't have to do them today."

"Kit?"

"Ummm?"

"When?"

"When what? Matt we have time."

"No, Kit, when will the baby be here?"

"Oh!" Now chuckling. "Doc figures about January."

"Kit?"

"Ummm?"

"That's only three months away."

"Yeah, I know."

"Honey ?" He was trying to hide the smile. "Kit, I have three months to get ready to be a father?"

"Yeah, Cowboy, you're gonna be a wonderful Poppa. Ya know, Curly is thrilled at the thought of being a grandpa."

Letting out a light laugh. "Oh, I'm sure he is." Matt added. "That probably made his day not to say the uncle's this baby will have." Now they both began to laugh.

"And we are worried about what?" Kitty stated.

Later that night, they announced to all their friends their news about the baby. Naturally, Festus proclaimed he would be the bestest uncle this baby ever had. Sam and the girls got together and threw a small party.

Two Months Later

Christmas Eve

As usual, Kitty had planned a Christmas party for all the children of Dodge and the surrounding area. Several of the men in town went out and cut down a huge tree. After setting it up, the girls and some of the customers began decorating it. Sam and Kitty set out a food display for everyone to enjoy.

She always enjoyed this time of year, although it was now getting difficult for her to move around. She was getting fairly large and uncomfortable. Doc was constantly telling her to rest and take it easy, always telling her to stay off her feet, which were always swelling.

As the day went on, everyone gathered. Carolers began singing. Bess and Will came into town to join in on the party. Jake Worth and Matt had piled gifts under the tree that Kitty had purchased for the children and one of the town folks dressed as Santa for the children.

Off to the side, Bess approached Kitty. "Land sakes, Miss Kitty! Shouldn't be long now." Bess said smiling at her.

"Couldn't be soon enough. But Doc says mid-January."

Just then a young boy moved up to her. "Miss Kitty?"

"Yeah, Billy?"

"My brother says you're cooking a baby just like Momma did?"

Trying not to laugh, "Well, you could say that, Billy."

"Well, Miss Kitty, I think yours is done. Your oven's gonna splode!"

Kitty put her hand over her mouth to cover the laugh. Bess grabbed Billy. "Now, Billy, you go on and play. The things these children will say." She said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know. I think he's got something there, Bess. It feels like I'm going to explode."

"Miss Kitty, maybe we'd best get you a chair."

As they sat Kitty in a chair, propping her feet up, she sat and watched, enjoying the faces of the children. Suddenly, she gasped. "Bess? Bess!"

Then Bess turned to see Kitty's expression. "Miss Kitty, what is it?"

"Bess." She whispered. "My water. My water just broke."

Smiling from ear to ear, "Well, land sakes, Miss Kitty. I think it's time."

"Bess… No. It can't be. It's too soon. It's too soon."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

PT.22

Surviving The Badlands

Bess quickly turned to Festus. "Festus! You go and find Doc Adams and you tell him we need him right away."

"Somebody's sick, Miz Ronniger?"

Shaking her head and smiling. "No, Festus. No one is sick. You tell him Miss Kitty is the one that is needing him."

Now very wide eyed. "MIZ KITTY!"

Still smiling and pushing him towards the door. "Yes, Miss Kitty. Now scoot!"

"I shore de' will. I'll be right back for you can say a cat jumped over the roof with a piece of raw liver in his mouth."

"Festus?"

"Huh?"

"GO! "

"Be back directly." And he ran right through the batwing doors, never stopping to open them.

Then turning and scanning the room. "MARSHAL! Marshal. Jake! I'll need you both over here."

Matt and Jake stopped what they were doing. "Bess, what'cha need?" Jake asked.

Matt took one look at Kitty's face and suddenly realized something was wrong. Dropping to his knees. "Kit?"

"Relax, Cowboy. My water broke."

"What?"

Trying not to laugh. "She's in labor, Marshal." Bess added.

"Labor? Isn't it…"

"Yes, Matt. It's too early. I just told Bess that."

"Yes, and I told Miss Kitty after having eighteen children I've learned they have their own timetable when they choose to enter this world. And it looks like this child is looking to enter this world, now! You gentlemen want to help get her up stairs?"

"Sure, Matt. Here, I'll help ya." Jake began helping lift Kitty with Matt. "Miss Kitty, now you just Let Matt and me get you up. We'll be careful, I promise."

As they got her up in her room, everyone was getting excited. Little Billy blurted out. "Miss Kitty's oven is plodding, just like my Momma's. Her baby is done now."

His big sister quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Ssshhh, Billy. Don't say such things. It's not polite."

"But it's true, Cindy." He protested.

Doc rushed through the door. Sam motioned they were up stairs. He hurried as fast as he could. As he entered, he called. "Kitty honey. I'm here."

Festus had gone and got Ma Smalley, telling her Doc and Bess may need her. She followed Doc into the room. "Ok, everyone, beside Bess and Ma, I need you all out!"

Kitty quickly looked to Matt. "NO! Cowboy, stay! Please?"

"Now, Kitty, Honey, we have work here to do and I need everybody out of here and there's nothing for Matt to do here."

Looking scared. "But, Doc, I need him here."

Scrubbing his face then sitting beside her. "Honey, I know how you feel, but right now me and you have to concentrate on bringing this little one…" Then he stopped to think and slightly chuckled. "Correction, if he's anything like his father, this big one, into the world. Now I need Matt to wait outside."

Matt bent over, kissing her forehead. "Honey, I'll just be outside the door, I promise. If you need me…"

"But I do need you, Cowboy!"

Matt kissed her again.

Bess looked to Kitty. "Come on, Miss Kitty. Us women have work to do."

With sad eyes, she slowly let go of his hand.

For the next several hours, the contractions came faster and harder with not much progress. Kitty was tiring and weakening. "Curly, I… I… I just can't do this. I can't. I'm too tired."

Doc looked to Bess, swiping his mustache and shaking his head. Walking out of ear shot of Kitty, he whispered. "Bess, I'm worried."

"Doctor Adams? What's wrong?"

The baby. The baby's in distress. He's too big. He's just too big for Kitty."

"Oh my, land sakes, Doc. Are we gonna lose him or th…"

"NO!" He quickly snapped. " I refuse to even accept that. That young lady there is like a daughter to me. I need to talk to Matt." Running his hands through his hair, he walked out of the room.

Matt was sitting on a chair just outside in the hall, refusing to go far. "Doc, Doc is Kitty ok?"

"Matt, we need to talk."

"What, Doc? Talk about what?"

"Matt, we have a problem. The baby…"

"What, Doc?"

"Well, if you let me talk, I'll tell you." Doc was exasperated.

Nodding, "Ok. I'm sorry."

"Matt, the baby is too big for Kitty to pass."

"What's that mean, Doc?"

Rubbing his chin. "Matt, I'm going to have to take the baby out, surgically."

"You man operate on Kitty?"

"Matt, if I don't…"

"If you don't, WHAT?"

Doc just hung his head, shaking it back and forth.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

PT.23

Surviving The Badlands

"Doc? You have to do something! You can't just let them…"

Doc just turned and looked up at Matt. "Matt, I've been doing all I can. Now it's in not just my hands."

"Well, Doc what can I do?"

"Pray, Son. And pray hard."

"Doc, you've got to save Kitty. And… and the baby. But Doc. I can't lose her. Not now."

Doc entered Kitty's room again and looked at Bess. "I'm gonna need a few things from my office." He gave her a list to give Newly. "Bess, I'll need you help if you can?"

"Certainly, Doc. Anything."

While Bess went to deliver the note to Newly, Doc sat softly beside Kitty, brushing the tendrils of hair from her face. "How you doing here, Honey."

Now with struggled breathing. "Ahhh, Curly. What was I thinking? I must have been out of my mind to think I could do this at my age."

"Oh, come on now, you're not that old. You're just…"

"Et et. Don't you dare finish that." She managed a smile.

He slightly chuckled. "There. See? You can't be too bad. You'll still get me if I step out of line."

"Yes, I will. Curly, it hurts so bad. Now, I'm gonna ask you and I want the truth from you."

"What honey?"

"Something's wrong. I know it. Tell me and don't you dare lie to me."

Nodding, "Yeah, honey. It seems this little fella takes too much after his Poppa and is a bit too big for you."

Furrowing her brow, "AND?"

"Well, honey, it looks like, to bring this cowboy of yours into the world, his Grandpa is gonna have to give his Momma some help."

"Curly…?"

"Kitty, Honey, I'm going to have to take him out."

Tears were pooling in her eyes. "Oh, Curly! NO!"

"Now look, Honey, it's the only way. If I don't…"

Now she just closed her eyes and in a soft voice asked. "Will he make it? It is awful early."

"Honey. I'm gonna do everything I can." He replied, winking at her. "For both of you."

"Curly, promise me, if anything happens, you'll save my baby first."

"Oh, Honey..."

"Promise me. Please?"

Doc just turned away, rubbing his chin.

Kitty, biting her bottom lip and nodding, said. "I wanna see, Matt. Please?"

Down stairs, everyone was asking Bess for news on Kitty and the baby. Mary Ronniger pulled Bess aside. "Ma? Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Now, Mary girl. You know Dr. Adams is a good doctor. He will take good care of Miss Kitty and her baby."

"Ma? Miss Kitty. She deserves to be a Momma. She is so good to all of our family and well, everyone. She's been so happy about having her baby and…"

"Now, Mary. You just pray for her and that little baby."

"I am, Ma. I am."

Matt entered slowly, slipping softly beside Kitty. "Kit, Honey. I'm here. I'm right here."

"Cowboy. Curly says, well, he says the baby, he's too big."

With a weird grin, Matt said, "Well, Honey, I guess he's gonna be like his Poppa after all."

Chuckling a bit through the pain. "Yeah, I would have preferred that a bit later."

"Ah, Honey. I'm sorry."

"He says he has to take him. Matt, I'm scared."

"Ah, Honey, Doc… he'll take good care of you Both. You know that."

"Matt, I told Doc that if anything goes wrong…"

"NO! Now, Kit…."

"Matt, please listen to me. If anything goes wrong I want him to save the baby first."

"Kitty, please."

"Matt, I want you to have your son."

"And I want you both. I'm not listening to this."

"Matt? Cowboy, please!"

Just then, Bess returned with the supplies from Newly. "Ok." Doc said. "Matt, I need you to go. We have to start."

"But, Doc…"

"Matt, we don't have much time."

Matt quickly cupped Kitty's face in his hands, kissing her, not caring about who was there. "Kit, Honey. You fight. You fight for us. You, me and our baby." He walked up close to Doc. "Doc, save them. Doc, please."

Bess hugged Matt. "We'll do everything in God's power, Marshal. Now let us to it."

Doc had Bess prepare the ether. "Now, Kitty Honey, you know how this works. You just breathe easy and go off to sleep and let me do the rest."

"Miss Kitty, me and Doc, we'll take good care of you."

"Yes we will." Ma Smalley added, holding Kitty's hand.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she rubbed her stomach with the other.

Doc began his procedure. Doc had read up on this several times but had only had to perform it on a handful of patients. But being this was Kitty, this hit so close to home and with Kitty's history he was worried. She'd had so much damage from the beating and gunshot from Bonner and his animal friends. He wasn't sure how much more her body could take.

After all, he never thought she carry this baby this far, never the less get pregnant in the first place. To him this was a miracle in itself and oh how he was praying for another. Right about now. He knew he kept his skills as up to date as possible but after all he was getting older and well… Maybe… He couldn't help but think a younger more modern…

Ah, he didn't have time to dwell on that now. This woman, this young lady, who in his heart was as much a daughter as if she truly was his blood, needed him and he wasn't about to fail her now.

After about an hour of difficult work of delivering a nine pound healthy baby boy and repairing what damage Kitty sustained, he was exhausted. Now was the test. Kitty's breathing was shallow, she was fevered, pulse was low. Doc walked out of the room and saw Matt still in the chair.

He smiled a tired smile. "Congratulations, Son. You have a fine healthy boy."

Hugging Doc. "And Kitty?"

Inhaling deeply. "Well, Matt…"

"DOC? Kitty? DOC?"

"Matt, it's up to her now."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

PT.24

Surviving The Badlands

Bess and Ma were taking care of the newest member of the Dillon family. Ma was looking on, amazed at how big and bright he was. "Bess, no wonder Miss Kitty had so much trouble. He's such a big boy. But he's a beautiful boy. Healthy boy too."

Chuckling, Bess held him tight to her breast. "Well, Miss Kitty did her beat to make sure this here fella made it safe and sound into this world. And as for his size, well, his poppa had a lot to do with that, I suppose."

Both woman chuckled at that.

"Bess?" Ma glanced over her shoulder at a sleeping Kitty. "She just has to pull out of this. This little one needs his Momma."

Nodding. "I know, Ma." Then seeing Matt entering the room she added, "And so does his poppa."

"Marshal." Bess turned with the baby. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, uh…"

Smiling a big smile. "Go on. He won't break."

Matt gently took him in his hands, amazed at the sight of this new life, a life he and Kitty created. Smiling, he whispered. "Hey there, Son." The baby started squirming. "I'm your poppa."

Bess and Ma sat admiring him and his amazement.

"Let's go see your Momma." He told his son.

Bess nudged Ma to give him privacy. "Marshal, we'll just be outside." She told him.

Sitting softly beside Kitty. "Kit, Honey. It's me, Matt and… Oh! Wow, we never did discuss a name for him. Kit Honey, he's beautiful. Well, if you can say that about a boy. You did great, Honey. He's healthy and big. Doc says that's my fault." Now Matt's eyes started to tear up just a bit. "Honey. Please? Honey we need you. Your two cowboys need you. You need to fight, Honey, fight for us."

Slowly the door to Kitty's room opened. Matt never heard it. Doc stood watching him holding their baby, talking to her, trying to hold back his own tears.

Now clearing his throat, "Matt, sorry to interrupt but I need to check on Kitty and that big boy there and I suggest you get some rest too."

"Ah, Doc I can't leave."

"Yes, yes you can. Matt, you're no good to Kitty if you let yourself get worn down. Remember, you have a son who now needs his poppa. Look, Bess and Ma are here and if there's any change, I promise… " He paused. "At least get something to eat, clean up and some sleep. When this young lady wakes up, do you want her to see you like…"

Quickly nodding. "Oh alright, Doc. But if anything…"

"I promise."

"And, Doc, I'll just be in the next room."

Smiling. "Of course, you will. GO!"

Doc sat quietly beside Kitty. "Ah, Honey. I've done everything humanly possible, everything I've been taught. Sweetheart, this is up to you now. There is a handsome little fella here that needs his momma somethin' awful. And a big fella too. You know I love you like you were my very own daughter. Ok, I love that lug like my very own son too. You gave me a grandson and my heart is bursting with love and pride. But please don't let that turn into grief. I can't lose you, Kitty." Now he placed his face into his hands.

Kitty's mind was wandering, fighting in thought.

She found herself walking, walking into a familiar place, somewhere she hadn't been in many, many years. Large green lawns, magnolia trees as far as her eyes could see. It reminded her much of where she grew up as a child.

Then a voice called out. "Kathleen? Kathleen!" This voice was a voice she'd never forget. Furrowing her brow. "Mother?"

Suddenly, before her, stood her mother just as she remembered her. Running to wrap her arms around her. "Oh Mother! I've missed you so."

"And I, you, Dear. But…"

Now surprised. "But what, Mother?"

Shaking her head. "Kathleen, dear. You don't belong here."

"But, Mot…"

Placing her arms around her, her mother said. "Kathleen, I've watched you over the years. You're a strong woman and you've fought for what you want and you have it now. You have the man you love and your son. Kathleen, they need you. That's where you belong, Dear."

"My son? Oh, Mother…"

"Yes, Dear, you have a beautiful boy. You have to return to them."

"But…"

"Dear Girl, I'm always with you. I've always been with you and I've been very proud of you. We will be together when the time is right. But it's not now. You need to be with your family. Your cowboys need you."

Kitty smiled. Leaning in to kiss her mother, she sighed. "I love you, Mother."

Nodding. "I love you too, Dear. Now go. Go back to your family." She said, blowing her a kiss.

Matt woke and entered Kitty's room again. Bess was holding the baby, sitting in a chair beside Kitty.

"Bess, I had a thought."

"What's that, Marshal?"

"I want to put the baby near Kitty, let her feel him close."

Bess thought about what he suggested.

"I'll stay with them." He said.

Bess handed him the baby. Matt slid up beside Kitty, slipping the baby up close, laying him close to Kitty on her chest and face. He was holding him between them and then whispering. "Kit, Honey, we're here, Honey. We're here with you."

Doc started to enter the room but Bess stopped him, backing him out of the room. "Doc, let's give them some privacy."

"But…"

"Doc, I have a feeling about this."

As the baby lay on Kitty, slightly squirming and making little noises, Kitty began to moan. Suddenly, Matt noticed her hand move, sliding up and over his bottom and back then making sounds. "Sssshhhh." Mumbling. "It's ok. Ssshhh, Momma's here. Momma's here, Sweetheart."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

PT.25

Surviving The Badlands

Conclusion

"Doc, just give it a chance. It's my mother's instinct at work here. The Marshal has a good Idea. Placing that little one up close to his Momma just might do the trick. Miss Kitty loves that baby and she will feel him there with her just as she feels the Marshal. But her baby needs her and she knows that deep down. Just trust me."

Matt heard Kitty's voice. This brought a smile to his face. "Aw, Kit Honey. I knew you'd come back to us."

Inhaling she now was trying to turn.

"Oh, no, now, Kit. Don't move."

Shaking her head slightly. "Matt, I need to change position." The baby was now squirming and beginning to cry. Kitty gently let him suck on her pinky. "Matt, he's hungry. I need to feed him so I need to turn just a little. Help me move up some.

Matt quickly but easily shifted her into a position. Now she could nurse the baby.

"There you go." She gently began feeding him, now staring into his face and running her finger down his cheek. "Well, hello, Cowboy!"

The smile on Matt's face told all of what was in his heart at that moment.

Doc could hear Matt talking and tapped on the door as he entered. "Well, now. What do we have here?"

"Hello, Curly." She smiled up at him.

"Doc, she's back with us. Bess it worked!"

"Well, young lady. You gave us quite a scare."

"Doc, is he... I mean is he going to be…"

"Who? The Big fella' you're holding there? That there is the healthiest baby I've seen in a long time. Now, we just need to get his Momma back on her feet."

Giggling, "Oh, Curly. I'm a bit tired, but I'll be just fine." She said now looking from Matt to the baby.

"Kit, we never did decide what we were going to call him. And before you say it, NO! I don't want a Junior."

"Okay. Well, I was thinking maybe you'd like to honor your father but I'd like to keep your name in there too."

"Kit, you sure about that?"

"Uh huh." Suddenly, at the door were several faces peaking in.

"Now, what in thunder are you all doing?"

Matt was smiling. "Oh, now, Doc. Come on in everyone. We've got someone here we'd like you all to meet."

Suddenly, the room filled with all their friends. Doc was swiping his mustache furiously. "No. No, I don't like this at all."

"Doc, it will be alright. I want to thank you all for being here and for being, well, such wonderful friends as you've been to Matt and I. You've been more like family. So since you're all here now, we'd like you all to meet the newest addition to our family.

JAMISON MATTHEW DILLON

Just then, Mary Ronniger stepped forward. "Marshal, Miss Kitty. The birth of baby Jamison Matthew is a Christmas miracle. After all, he was born on Christmas day. This is truly a blessing. And it couldn't happen to two nicer and to two more deserving, better people, than the two of you!"

"Thank you, Mary." Kitty said with tears filling her eyes.

Bess looked at Kitty. "That's right! Baby Jamison was born after midnight."

Kitty looked at Matt. "Merry Christmas, Cowboy!" Her eyes twinkled like stars!

Finally, Doc chased everyone from the room. "Now, young lady, you need rest."

"Kitty, I couldn't have asked for a better gift. I don't think I can top that."

"Ut huh, Cowboy. I have everything I could ever want , the man I love, his child made of that love, our home we've made together, our friends that well… They are our family. Cowboy, we've had a lifetime of ups and downs, good and bad and together we come out on the other side stronger then ever. We've survived the worse of the worse and even to now. You, me and Jamie. We survived the Badlands and are here together."

"Matt, looked at this woman he had loved for twenty years and was mother of his child. "Kitty Russell Dillon, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you know just how much."

"Well, that's good, because, Matt Dillon, I love you and Jamie. You are my Cowboys and no one will ever take your places in my life."

Placing Jamie in the cradle beside the bed, kissing his head gently then curling up next to her cuddling close, Matt smiled. "Now, you need to sleep like Doc said."

"Burying her head in his chest. "Good night, Cowboy."

"Good night, Honey."

Then in unison… "Goodnight, Jamie, Sweetheart . We love you."

FINI

**AN: Thank You for all your support, and thank you to all the readers and reviewers to whom I cannot reply. I do appreciate you much. **

**Yes, there is always room for a Christmas Miracle and I would like to take a moment to wish each and every one of you a Christmas Miracle of your very own. Have a Happy Healthy New Year too **


End file.
